Os Andarilhos da Noite
by LyraBaka
Summary: Apenas o silêncio marca a trilha de um ninja. E ao tentar segui-la para recuperar as beyblades que foram misteriosamente roubadas, Tyson se encontra imerso em problemas que jamais imaginou enfrentar um dia. Agora que ele descobriu que estes agentes das sombras ainda existem no Japão atual, o que será dele e de sua equipe? (KaixOC incluso)
1. Capítulo 1 - Anoitecer

As luzes da cidade extinguiam-se pouco a pouco conforme o silenciar das ruas e o brisar gélido anunciavam a chegada da madrugada. Uma Lua vermelha e cheia cravou-se no céu. Fenômeno raro... e geralmente, segundo os contos místicos antigos, sinal de maus agouros. Uma chuva fina precipitava sobre a cidade adormecida de Tóquio, fonte do único som audível no meio da noite. Pelo horário demasiado tarde, as ruas já se encontravam desertas e vez ou outra ventos gelados farfalhavam os galhos das árvores. Era uma madrugada fria como qualquer outra na metrópole japonesa.

Um gato preto saltou dum telhado para o muro, acionando alguns cachorros que romperam o silêncio. Em uma das casas desta rua as luzes de um dos quartos permanecia acesa, denunciando a presença de alguém com insônia. O garoto de cabelos azuis escuros jazia deitado, desajeitado sobre seu futon[1]. As mãos atrás da nuca apoiavam a cabeça e as pernas abertas prescindiam de qualquer compostura. Encarando o teto com um olhar distante, Tyson parecia entediado. Ou simplesmente, aguardava o sono.

Antes que este chegasse, entretanto, o garoto foi abordado pelo ruído de passos corridos pelo asfalto encharcado lá fora, de objetos se quebrando e então algumas vozes, abafadas, porém agitadas. Outra briga na vizinhança, bêbados talvez. De dentro do quarto, Tyson fingia ignorar o alarde na tentativa de dormir, porém o alvoroço parecia se intensificar. E a paciência de Tyson... escorria para longe, junto com a sua esperança de descansar.

- Ah, que barulho. O que essas pessoas tem na cabeça pra brigar na rua a essa hora?

Levantou-se de súbito, calçando os chinelos e rumando para as escadas, pretendendo averiguar o que afinal de contas estava acontecendo lá fora. Abriu a porta para o quintal, recepcionado por uma pancada de vento gélido que lhe atravessou o pijama. Tyson encolheu e se abraçou para se aquecer – estava mais frio que de costume. Aproximou-se do portão e para a sua surpresa encontrou o seu avô ali próximo, oculto pela escuridão e pelos arbustos.

**-** Vovô?

**- **Meu garoto! Devia estar na cama.

Um arrepio ácido subiu pela pele do garoto ao ouvir as palavras de seu avô. Sentiu que ele estava certo. Sentiu que, por alguma razão, seu quarto, embaixo de suas cobertas, era o lugar onde deveria estar agora. O mais seguro. Mas ignorou esta sensação.

**-** Eu estava, mas esses arruaceiros na rua não me deixam dormir! – bradou, como se quisesse mesmo quem estivesse lá fora o escutasse. Talvez percebessem o incômodo que causavam e fossem embora.

**-** Shh, não se atente para isso. Deixe que seu velho avô cuide das coisas! Parece que algo sério está acontecendo, escute.

**-** Hã? Algo sério?

Esgueiraram-se mais pelo muro, usando os pequenos orifícios para espionarem a rua, buscando também ouvir o que aqueles garotos tanto discutiam. Subitamente, passos, muitos passos velozes e ruídos puderam ser escutados, vindos da rua e dos telhados. Um maremoto de jovens aflitos, ainda de pijama, desceu pela rua. Sombras negras os perseguiam: pessoas vestidas de preto e de maneira esquisita, com máscaras e lenços nos rostos que as impediam de serem reconhecidas. Muitos deles também faziam seu trajeto pelos telhados das casas, perseguindo os meninos de cima, e outros simplesmente paravam e observaram a debanda, como uma verdadeira leva de lobos famintos perseguindo suas presas. Logo, o grito de um dos jovens sob perseguição ecoou no ar.

_"Ladrões de beyblade!_"

.

.

* * *

**Os Andarilhos da Noite**

* * *

.

.

Tyson arregalou os olhos ao escutar o grito. Ladrões de beyblade?! Ali? Começou a assimilar melhor os fatos quando dois daqueles criminosos vestidos de preto tomaram a frente da multidão e ergueram um cordão baixo, quase invisível, no caminho dos garotos que vinham correndo. Uma armadilha. A grande maioria tropeçou, caindo uns por cima dos outros. Isto rendeu tempo o suficiente para que os ladrões que vinham no encalço os alcançasse, apanhassem suas beyblades e então fugissem pelos telhados e trilhas dos bosques. Raiva inundou o impetuoso Tyson, que disparou-se em direção aos garotos.

**-** Tyson! Espere! – seu avô tentou o agarrar pelo braço, sem sucesso. O menino ágil se esquivou.

- Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa! Fique aí vovô!

Acenou para o avô, já distante. A multidão de jovens começava a se erguer, agora mais calmos, uma vez que os tais ladrões já haviam apanhado o que queriam e não mais os perseguiam. Tyson adiantou-se até uma senhorita que permanecia no chão, ferida em uma perna.

**-** Ei! Vocês estão bem? O que foi tudo isso? – Abaixou-se ao lado dela, oferecendo as duas mãos para ajudá-la a se levantar. Desesperada, a jovem agarrou os braços do garoto com força e soluçou.

- Aqueles ninjas... são ladrões! Eles pegaram nossas beyblades!

- Ninjas?! Mas como pode...

Não terminou de falar. Tyson sentiu um vulto veloz ultrapassá-lo pelas costas, uma lufada indomável de vento, tomando algo dele no processo. Enfiou uma a mão no pijama, tateando cada bolso, dando pela falta de algo.

- Dragoon!

Após colocar a menina de pé, partiu em disparada na mesma direção em que vira a sombra sumir com a sua beyblade. Porém, a velocidade daquele indivíduo era impressionante e certamente inalcançável. Ele virou numa vala escura entre as casas, desaparecendo em seguida; Tyson o seguiu para a mesma vala, porém, ao dobrá-la, tudo o que encontrou fora um beco sem saída vazio.

**-** Volte aqui com minha Dragoon! – Fechou as mãos com força e gritou para o alto, sem ter resposta.

- Tyson! – Seu avô conseguiu alcançá-lo, correndo para próximo do neto com um tom de preocupação notável. – Seu garoto descuidado! Por que saiu correndo daquele jeito?!

**-** Eles levaram a minha Dragoon! E as beyblades de todo mundo da rua!

**- **Tyson, acalme-se!

**-** Como vou ficar calmo?! Eu nem sei quem são aqueles tipos! – Esganiçou e desferiu um soco contra o muro, enraivescido, sem perceber que com isso machucara a mão.

**-** Por isso eu pedi que não saísse de casa, meu neto. Está muito tarde e vê como é perigoso! – Ele aproximou-se mais do garoto, depositando a mão em sua cabeça, afundando os dedos na cabeleira azul em um afago. Ambos já cobertos pela água da chuva. - Vamos voltar para casa, até que a polícia chegue aqui ainda não está seguro. Amanhã vamos chamar o Kenny e procurar pela Dragoon.

...

Manhã, já no outro dia. Até o momento, nenhum noticiário havia se manifestado a respeito do que ocorrera na rua da casa de Tyson. Alguns moradores ainda perambulavam em círculos pela rua, procurando qualquer pista que ajudasse na identificação dos indivíduos ladrões. Sem sucesso; seja lá quem fossem, atuaram como uma pancada de vento: imparáveis, e sem deixar qualquer rastro. O telefone tocou. Ryu saiu da cozinha para atender.

**-** Pois não?

**-** _Alô, Sr. Granger! Aqui é o Max. Será que eu poderia falar com o Tyson?_

**-** Olá Max! Só um momento, vou chamá-lo. – Sem ser preciso sair para procurá-lo, pois logo percebeu o neto tristonho descendo as escadas, esfregando as olheiras típicas da face de quem não tocou no sono pelo resto da noite. – Tyson! É seu amigo Max no telefone.

**-** Quem? Max? – Aproximou-se da mesinha, apanhando o telefone da mão do avô com pressa. – Max!

**-** _Oi Tyson! Que voz desanimada é essa? Você parece não ter dormido bem essa noite._

**-** Nem um pouco... Você vai se pasmar quando souber o que aconteceu.

**-** _Pois, assim você me assusta. O que houve?_

Foram cerca de vinte minutos dedicados ao relato que Tyson fizera ao amigo, descrevendo as cenas que se seguiram na noite passada. Subitamente teve a impressão de escutar um barulho próximo à janela, virou-se para averiguar... Não encontrando nada. Deu de ombros, retomando a conversa no telefone.

**-** ...pois, foi isso. Quando saí para ajudar, levaram a minha Dragoon também. Vou tomar o café da manhã e ir voando procurar por ela.

- _Ah! Então foi isso. Pois, acredite, não foi só você que foi roubado. Acabei de ligar para o Ray e para o Daichi. Os dois e quase todo mundo da White Tigers e da All Starz também tiveram as beyblades levadas por uns estranhos como estes que você descreveu, vestidos de preto e tudo o mais. Eles também pegaram a minha Draciel enquanto eu dormia._

**-** Como é?! E o Kai?

**-** _Do Kai eu não tive notícias. Só sei que o Daichi e o Rick estão furiosos! Daichi disse: "ASSIM QUE EU RECUPERAR A STRATA, EU VOU EMBORA DE TÓQUIO!"...algo assim._

**-** Pois, se não estivesse escutando isso de você, eu não acreditaria. Temos que investigar isso!

**- **_Sim, sim, mas calma. Veja lá, tem notícias do seu irmão Hiro?_

**-** Nenhuma. Desaparecido desde que a Bega se foi.

**-** _Certo, tive uma idéia. Então, temos que bolar algo e procurar mais informações. O que acha de nos reunirmos todos na sua casa e planejarmos algo? Fica mais fácil e divertido com toda a equipe reunida!_

**-** Sem problema algum. Quando vocês estarão aqui?

**-** _Vou chamar o Ray e ver se encontro o Kai, o Chief e o Daichi. Amanhã a noite no máximo estaremos reunidos! Fala pro seu avô fazer daquele macarrão que eu adoro!_

**-** Pode deixar! Estou esperando vocês.

- _Ótimo! Então, até a vista!_

**-** Até a próxima parceiro.

Abaixou a cabeça por um instante, pensativo, mas cedeu a um sorriso. Não sabia como que aquele pequeno conseguia manter a calma e o humor em momentos tão críticos, por certo era Max. Tyson pôs o telefone de volta à mesa, sua feição parecia mais aliviada após falar com o colega pelo telefone. Bocejou longamente. Em seguida, seu avô se aproximou com um prato de cereal em mãos.

**-** Já terminou a conversa? Seu café vai esfriar!

**- **Ah, desculpa vovô! – Sentou-se à mesa, apanhando os talheres e enchendo a boca.

**-** Sei que está cansado por não ter dormido bem, mas quero que me acompanhe ao mercado depois do café. Será bom para você respirar um pouco de ar fresco.

**- **É, eu concordo...

...

Já era por volta de meio-dia. A avenida comercial estava lotada, principalmente pelo fato de ser final de semana. O tráfego entre as pessoas era difícil, o calor escaldante de cúmplice, mas para tudo se dava um jeito. Tyson e Ryu já haviam terminado suas tarefas no mercado e agora faziam seu caminho de volta para casa, ambos com os braços ocupados pelas compras.

**-** Ah, vovô, tenho que te avisar. – Começou Tyson - A equipe está vindo pra cá. Vamos investigar sobre o roubo das beyblades e socar aqueles ladrões até chamarem pelas mães deles.

**-** Imaginei que tramaria algo parecido. – Ele respondeu em um tom de brincadeira. - A casa está pronta para receber seus amigos. Você se sente melhor?

**-** Sim, obrigado.

**-** Já tem idéia por onde começar a procurar? Pela confusão de ontem, parecem ser bem numerosos para uma equipe comum, o que significa mais cabeças para pensar em esconderijos e como se defender de espiões. Não vai ser fácil encontrá-los.

**- **Na verdade, ainda não pensamos em nada...

A conversa é interrompida quando a atenção dos dois é iscada por uma grande aglomeração de pessoas mais a frente, dentro de uma praça, bloqueando o caminho para casa. Em meio a ela, vozes agitadas discutiam. Decidiram ir averiguar do que se tratava. Com muita dificuldade, conseguiram penetrar por entre as pessoas até chegarem ao âmago da roda. Ali, pararam para observar o que se passava.

**-** Você pegou minha beyblade! Não minta para mim! – No centro da multidão, um menino gritava para o outro, segurando-o firme pelo colarinho com as duas mãos.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Saudações!_

_Esta é uma tentativa de dar continuidade a esta história, que eu comecei a postar já faz alguns anos aqui no . _

_A história conterá um tanto da cultura ninja que existiu no decorrer da história do Japão. Fãs de ninjas provavelmente gostarão da história :D tentarei manter a fidelidade possível enquanto tento introduzi-la no enredo de Beyblade. Não se trata de um AU; é a minha intenção preservar o enredo de Beyblade, personagens e informações canônicas o máximo possível._

_Dos personagens originais, esta fanfic é centrada nos Bladebreakers, com participação derradeira de outros._

_Estou completamente aberta a críticas envolvendo tanto a minha grafia, gramática e também sobre qualquer deslize que eu venha a cometer (e provavelmente cometerei) a cerca dos elementos da história. Sintam-se a vontade para me alertar sobre o que eu fizer de errado. Também, apreciaria reviews sobre o que gostarem, ou simplesmente saber quem são os meus leitores. Porquê Beyblade já é antigo e o seu fandom em geral não possui o mesmo movimento de outrora, eu preciso desta motivação para continuar engajada na história._

_Beyblade e seus personagens © Takao Aoki... mas eu haverei de usocapi-los! XD  
_

_OCs pertencem a mim, eles aparecerão em seu devido tempo._


	2. Capítulo 2 - Vontade

_No capítulo anterior... _

_Tyson presenciou de perto o roubo ardiloso de Dragoon e de outras beyblades, levadas por jovens ninjas até então desconhecidos, nunca antes comentados. Max contou-lhe pelo telefone que outras equipes, as que estavam no Japão, também sofreram o mesmo roubo. Os Bladebreakers estão a caminho de Tóquio para investigar secretamente o escândalo. Em aguardo, Tyson e seu avô saem para fazer compras e se deparam com um amontoado de pessoas na rua. Uma briga motivada pelo roubo de beyblades tomava lugar ali.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo II  
****Vontade**

* * *

**-** Você pegou minha beyblade! Confesse de uma vez! – O garoto esganiçou, sacudindo o outro pelo colarinho.

**- **Isso é mentira! – Protestou o que era segurado. - Você quem sempre se mordeu de inveja de mim porque sempre derrotei você e por isso pegou a minha beyblade! Devolva!

**-**Como é que é?!

E tão logo os dois garotos no centro da roda retomaram a troca de socos e injúrias, reiniciando um ciclo que já perdurava por minutos. Algumas pessoas abominavam a briga, outras simplesmente torciam por um deles, mas ninguém até então com a iniciativa de conter os dois garotos e dar um fim àquela parva discussão.

**-** Eu não estou entendendo nada com esse tanto de gente falando alto! – Manifestou-se Tyson, já irritado com o alvoroço.

- Oh! Estão brigando por causa das beyblades. – Informou o velho homem. Por sua altura avantajada, detinha uma visão previlegiada do que ocorria no âmago da multidão.

**-**Pois era só o que faltava. Segura aqui as compras, vovô, eu vou acabar com isso de uma vez por todas!

Trovejou o garoto, cheio de espírito, praticamente enfiando os pacotes de compras sobre os braços do avô. Então mergulhou de vez no meio da multidão, ultrapassando algumas pessoas e transpondo outras por baixo das pernas. Avançou sobre os garotos e os separou. Fitou-os de maneira severa.

- Epa, parou tudo! Que coisa feia, brigar no meio da rua desse jeito!

**-** Ai! Foi ele quem começou!

**-** Ele está mentindo de novo! Ele me provocou! – E voltaram a se golpear. Tentaram, ao menos, pois Tyson os segurava e o máximo que podiam fazer no momento era um esticar os braços na direção do outro na tentativa de alcançá-lo.

**-** Já chega, encrenqueiros! Se não se acalmarem, o campeão mundial vai ter que usar a ignorância!

**-** "Hah! Esse é o meu garoto." – Pensou o velho Ryu, exibindo um sorriso orgulhoso por seu neto, cruzando os braços enquanto assistia o desenrolar da cena.

Entrementes, uma pessoa em especial camuflada em meio às outras na multidão assistia Tyson atenciosamente, aproveitando-se de toda a atenção concentrada sobre o desafeto dos dois garotos para não ser percebida. Cada ato, cada palavra desferida pelo tricampeão mundial era sorvida com minúcia pelo desconhecido. O jovem de cabelos azulados era analisado em ímpares detalhes, sem disto sequer suspeitar.

Dito jovem logo obteve sucesso acalmar os ânimos. Assim que os dois garotos retomaram as pazes, a roda de testemunhas da briga dissipou-se gradativamente. Ambos os pequenos já retornavam para suas casas, ainda inconformados com a lição de moral de Tyson. Em pouco tempo, restaram apenas Tyson e seu avô na extensa praça, juntamente com dois ou três habitantes que ali conversavam.

**-** Crianças dão muito trabalho. – Ele suspirou fundo, batendo as mãos como quem acabara de limpar uma sujeira. – Quase tive de dar umas boas palmadas nos dois.

**-** Muito bem Tyson, você foi magnífico! – Congratulou o avô, que pousou uma mão sobre o ombro do neto.

**-** Obrigado, obrigado. Onde foi parar meu boné? – Com o ego devidamente inflado, ele percorreu o olhar em volta. Abaixou-se para pegar a peça abandonada no chão. – Ah, cá está.

Contudo, assim que Tyson curvou-se para apanhar o boné, um grande canino cinzento emergiu dos arbustos. Astuto e travesso, correu até as costas do garoto e ali investiu um golpe de cabeça, ausente de qualquer piedade. Isto resultou em um Tyson mergulhando de frente contra a fonte aquática que decorava os jardins da praça. Aparentemente satisfeito, o animal brincalhão sentou-se na borda da fonte, encarando Ryu com as orelhas erguidas e a cauda agitada – como quem aguardava um prêmio!

**-** Tyson! Você está bem? – Alheio à forma meiga com a qual o animal o fitava, Ryu, correu até a borda da fonte, vendo seu neto mergulhado no chafariz.

**- **Argh... O que foi isso? Quem me empurrou?! – Tyson tirou a cabeça para fora da água e logo visualizou o réu sentado ao lado de seu avô. Um cão cinzento, grande e vigoroso, extremamente belo, facilmente confundido com um lobo. Tyson ignorou o perigo que o animal aparentava e repentinamente lhe apontou o dedo indicador. – Foi você, seu pulguento! Agora eu te pego!

- **Suzu****maru**! Você está causando problemas de novo! – Uma voz feminina desconhecida sobrepôs a de Tyson, conquistando-lhe a atenção.

**-** Hmm? Quem...?

Ao que se viraram na direção da voz, visualizaram uma jovem que se aproximava correndo e aflita, vinda do mesmo rumo de onde surgira o animal. Ela se abaixou a lado da criatura, dando-lhe uma bronca silenciosa. Esta moça possuía cabelos extremamente loiros e bastante compridos, alcançando o início das pernas com facilidade. Olhos rubros bastante vivos e amigáveis – embora aborrecidos no momento devido às ardilosidades de seu cão. Seu traje era um vestido beige e frouxo, aparentemente delicado e confortável. Ela logo se levantou, caminhando até a borda da fonte onde ainda jazia Tyson.

**-** Ei, garoto. Você está bem? Venha cá, eu te ajudo a sair. – Ela escalou a borda de pedras e estendeu a mão para o campeão.

...

Após alguns minutos dedicados para que o campeão se secasse e arranjasse novas roupas, um restaurante afastado da movimentação do centro da cidade recebera os três elementos. Tyson, Ryu e a desconhecida senhorita aproveitavam o silêncio e a aprazibilidade do local para conversar. As cadeiras e mesas eram justapostas na área externa do refeitório, permitindo a presença de Suzumaru.

- Me desculpem de verdade pelo que aconteceu naquela fonte. Meu cachorro é um pouco endiabrado, gosta de derrubar as pessoas. – Explicou ela, com um sorriso sutil e constrangido, postando-se sentada de frente para os dois.

**-** Não se incomode mais com isto, pequena, já passou. A senhorita pagar esse almoço era algo desnecessário. - Respondia o velho Granger, satisfeito pelos modos da jovem

- Então... foi você o espertinho que me derrubou na água, não foi? – Sussurrou um sisudo Tyson, agachado no chão em frente ao canino, fitando o animal nos olhos com expressão de poucos amigos. Suzumaru apenas inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se tentasse entender o que lhe era fito. - Você gosta de pegadinhas, não é? Você é muito corajoso para fazer tal ousadia!

Ofendido, o cão logo se atirou mais uma vez sobre o garoto, derrubando-o e costas no chão e lhe apanhando o boné. Tyson gritou e agitou os braços, protestando. Um ruído diferente alcançou os ouvidos do cão, fazendo-o recuar de cima do garoto e aproximar-se da menina, que havia estalado os dedos. Aproximou-se dela e entregou o boné em sua mão, recebendo um afago pela obediência.

E não apenas pela sua obediência, Suzumaru era um animal que de várias formas chamava a atenção. Apesar de seu comportamento supostamente dócil e brincalhão, seu porte e seu vigor o diferenciava de outros animais domésticos. Possuía uma cabeça larga, com suas presas caninas à mostra mesmo quando sua boca permanecia disciplinadamente fechada. Suas orelhas estavam sempre erguidas, mesmo quando recebia uma carícia, mostrando que era atento a pequenos ruídos à sua volta e estava sempre em prontidão. Vestia uma pelagem longa e acinzentada, aprazível de se afagar, podia resistir bem ao frio. E, é claro, era forte como um predador. Sua musculatura era rígida, evidenciada nas patas e torso onde os pêlos eram menores – certamente, derrubar um humano não lhe pedia muito esforço.  
**  
-** Não note meu cachorro. – A menina aproximou-se de Tyson, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e lhe devolvendo o boné com boa vontade. Encarou o garoto com um sorriso. - Você não vai me perdoar mesmo?

**-** Hmpf! – Tyson virou a cara, ainda ressentido, devolvendo o boné à cabeça, cobrindo a cabeleira azul eriçada. – Seu cachorro é muito mal educado!

- Eu sinto muito. Depois de tantos problemas que deve ter passado na noite passada, ainda tem de aturar as travessuras do cachorro de uma estranha... – Ela sussurrou, com sua expressão facial amargando aos poucos. Ergueu-se, intencionando deixá-los enfim, mas foi contida pela pergunta perplexada do campeão.

**-** Problemas? Você sabe o que aconteceu?

- Todos já sabem. Pessoas estranhas surgiram ontem à noite... E roubaram as beyblades dos jogadores dos times mais famosos do Japão. - Tyson a encarou fixamente, conforme ela explicava. Ela, por sua vez, virou o rosto de perfil, aparentando estranha tristeza enquanto seus dedos afagavam o cachorro. - Muitos jogadores estão nervosos por isso, pressionando a polícia. Você é campeão mundial, poderia ser o primeiro alvo deles. Essas pessoas são realmente muito más...

**-** Que sejam más, meia más, um pouco más, que seja! Eles não perdem por esperar! Ah, se eu colocar as minhas mãos no tipo que roubou a minha beyblade... – Amassou o boné nas mãos.

A falta de resposta e reação fez Tyson se recompor, voltando a atenção para a menina. Chamou a atenção do garoto a reação melancólica da jovem. Ela fechou os olhos, parcialmente ocultos atrás da franja loura, visivelmente pensativa e amarga. Comoveu levemente Tyson, que levou uma mão atrás da cabeça e cerrou um dos olhos, constrangido.

- Er, hm... Eu ofendi você? Foi sem querer, me desculpe.

- Eu... – Ela hesitou. E então murmurou, encolhendo-se entre os ombros. - ...Eu posso levar você até o esconderijo deles, se quiser.

A proposta calou Tyson imediatamente, que igualmente ao avô arregalou os olhos. Ambos fitaram a jovem com surpresa. De maneira alguma ela parecia ser uma ladra soturna como aqueles.

- Como é? ...Você sabe onde fica?

**-** De certa forma, sim. Sou uma empregada deles, vim buscar ingredientes para o almoço no mercado. Mas não conte a ninguém... – Uma expressão séria, ainda insegura, jazia em seu rosto. - ...se descobrirem que eu vazei a informação, aqueles ninjas me titularão como traidora e não sei o que seriam capazes de fazer comigo.

- Está aí uma coisa que eu nunca iria suspeitar... – Olhou a menina de cima a baixo. Ela também não possuía aparência de servente, exceto pelas suas roupas simples. Todavia, a forma com a qual ela parecia assustada logo instigou o instinto protetor de Tyson, que esqueceu as suspeitas e voltou a inquiri-la. – Então, eles são realmente –ninjas-? E por que está me contando isso?

- Porque discordo do que fizeram! Não acredito que queiram dinheiro simplesmente, mas seja lá o motivo que os fizeram roubar, tirar as beyblades destes garotos foi uma atitude cruel e só vai trazer problemas a longo prazo, a começar pela polícia. Eu sou uma servente, apenas... mas talvez você, Tyson, o campeão mundial, possa convencê-los disto.

- Então, leve-me até eles! Eu preciso passar essa história a limpo!

**-** Nesse caso, eu estarei te esperando em casa, Tyson. – Ryu os interrompeu. Levantou-se e apanhou as compras, ajeitando-se para partir.

- Vovô...

- Está tudo bem, meu garoto, sei que nem se quisesse poderia pará-lo. Eu confio em você, sei que vai estar de volta o mais rápido possível. Apenas tome muito cuidado.

**-** Certo. Farei isso.

**-** Então, vamos para a vila. – Ela se levantou devagar, e Suzumaru prontamente a seguiu, tal qual leal escudeiro. - Aqueles que querem tratar de assuntos mais graves devem falar diretamente com o vice líder da guilda. Por curiosidade... o que pretende fazer quando chegar ao dojo?

**-** Quero ter uma conversa séria com esse vice-líder que você disse. Se ele não devolver as beyblades, eu irei nocautear e derrotar o líder deles até aprenderem a não mexer com o campeão mundial!

A rapariga emitiu um sorriso leve, divertida com a resposta e a determinação do garoto. Seria uma tarde longa. Tyson ainda não havia se atentado para o fato de que sequer perguntara o nome dela. Ryu, todavia, manteve secretamente seu olhar fixo na garota conforme ela se afastava com seu neto. E por um momento, vislumbrou arrependimento por tê-lo deixado partir...

...

Algumas horas se passaram. Tyson, a moça e o cachorro haviam cruzado um longo caminho de pedras pela mata fora da cidade, que levou até uma árvore marcada por avarias semelhantes a um corte de faca. Ou espada. Apanharam uma trilha escondida ao lado desta e, após mais alguns minutos de caminhada, chegaram até o portão de uma gigantesca casa, construída ao molde japonês antigo e de telhado triangular. Passaram, muito estranhamente, sem qualquer dificuldade pelos guardas. E logo estavam dentro da grande redoma que era o esconderijo dos ninjas.

Tyson encantou-se com as dimensões, requintes e traços antigos daquele grande dojo, observando tudo com muita atenção enquanto andavam no quintal. O terreno externo era enorme, composto por um único e belíssimo jardim. Logo, os primeiros ditos ninjas começaram a aparecer, e o garoto notou a fidelidade de seus trajes com aqueles que vira antes em desenhos e revistas. Vestidos de preto e com peças seletas de armadura, exatamente como na noite em que os vira, mas agora com seus rostos descobertos. Os ninjas transitavam pelo local e alguns deles observavam de longe o campeão mundial como se fosse um intruso, e o garoto devolvia o olhar severo. Mas ninguém o deteve, apenas olhavam e então continuavam seu caminho, para mais um estranhamento de Tyson. A jovem o levou até a grande casa tangente ao lago, de onde era possível escutar gritos e estrondos. Abriu a porta. Ali dentro, Tyson podia ver muitos rapazes e moças da sua idade treinando artes marciais e beyblades, como um campo de treinamento oficial.

**- **Com licença. – A moça loura entrou na sala de treinamento, perguntando aos demais. Tyson notou como todos eles pararam para recebê-la. – **Hayate-sensei** está?

**-** "_Hayate? Deve ser o vice líder._" – Pensou Tyson.

**-** Estou aqui.

Um arrepio gélido percorreu as costas de Tyson quando o garoto escutou a voz vinda de trás. Virou-se rapidamente, fitando o indivíduo. Ele jazia sentado num futon ao canto da sala, parcialmente coberto nas sombras, com os braços e pernas cruzados, observando o treinamento dos demais. Era um rapaz alto, talvez um pouco mais velho que seu irmão Hiro. Cabelos pretos, longos e rebeldes, alcançando com facilidade o final de suas costas, com mechas pontudas visando diferentes direções. Olhos amarelos e obtusos, trazendo neles uma expressão fria. Hayate tinha traços surpreendentemente finos, facilmente confundido com uma mulher se não fosse a expressão sisuda que lhe garantia masculinidade e a musculatura definida que o jovem tinha para a sua idade, ainda que de corpo esbelto, próprio de alguém bastante veloz. Ele vestia um traje negro e justo no peito, largo nas pernas, sem mangas. Seus braços à mostra estavam cruzados, evidenciando bíceps e com os antebraços enfaixados para garantir firmeza. Havia um peculiar bracelete prateado em um de seus punhos. Um rapaz bonito – mas para Tyson, bizarro. A garota se aproximou dele, reverenciando-o de maneira formal.

**-** Chefe Hayate. O rapaz aqui deseja lhe falar.

**-** _"Ele apareceu que nem um fantasma!"_ – Constatou um surpreso Tyson.

**-** Quem? – O ninja estreitou os olhos e os passou em Tyson, o único desconhecido que estava ali, com certo desprezo. – Este garoto? O que este civil faz em nossa vila?

**- **Eu tenho um assunto muito sério a tratar com você, ladrão!

Tyson logo se colocou à frente da moça, percebendo-a encurralada pela pergunta austere do chefe. A ofensa grave do garoto fez todos os ninjas da sala pausarem o que faziam e olhar para Tyson. Hayate sorriu com os cantos dos lábios, identificando prontamente qual era o assunto.

**- **Eu... devo me retirar agora. - A menina disse, recuando devagar, passando por entre os ninjas e rumando para um das portas ao fundo. Acenou para Tyson, com a outra mão fechada no peito. – Boa sorte e cuide-se, Tyson.

**- **Obrigado, moça. – Despediu-se dela com o mesmo aceno, e então voltou-se novamente para Hayate. Estava pronto para ofendê-lo novamente, mas o viu finalmente se levantar e começar a andar, como uma sombra.

- Vamos para a minha sala. – Ele grunhiu, percebendo a forma alerta e ameaçadora com a qual os demais ninjas miravam o garoto.

...

**-**Deixe-me ver se entendi.

Já em seu gabinete particular, Hayate estava sentado em seu _futon_com os braços cruzados rente ao peito e postura altiva. Trocava olhares sérios com Tyson, que estava sentado logo à sua frente, separados por uma pequena mesa de chá.

– Você teve a sua beyblade "roubada" pelos nossos e _ordena_ que eu a devolva? Não acha que está precipitando seu julgamento?

**-** Como assim, precipitando o julgamento? – Bateu as mãos na mesa, se levantando e olhando agressivo para o chefe. – Vocês roubam as beyblades dos outros e acham que estamos sendo precipitados! Quem vocês pensam que são afinal de contas, e com quem acha que está falando?!

**- **Eu percebo que é você quem não tem a mínima idéia de com quem está falando, ou sequer onde está, garoto.

A resposta assertiva calou Tyson. Ele estava correto. Aquela garota nada de relevante lhe dissera sobre eles.

- Este é o monastério da **Kage Hyogikai**. Somos agentes que executam trabalhos secretos. E você é Tyson Granger, o orgulhoso tricampeão da liga mundial de Beyblade. – Hayate disse com indiferença, sereno diante a ira de Tyson. - Abaixe o tom. Não é porque possui status que eu não irei puni-lo por me desacatar na minha sala.

Tyson recuperou o fôlego e a calma após a breve explosão, sentando-se novamente. Respirou fundo.

– Por que estão fazendo isso? Roubando beyblades de jogadores. Elas significam muito mais para a gente do que você imagina.

**-** Como eu disse, são trabalhos secretos. Temos um motivo, mas se eu revelasse, eu teria de prendê-lo aqui. Os garotos e garotas que viu são jovens que desde cedo temos treinado para serem agentes, espiões, e não ladrões. É toda informação que posso dar.

**- **Então, quando pretendem devolvê-las?!

- Um dia. – Ele sorriu com cinismo.

**-**Certo, já vi que não vamos chegar em um acordo.

Tyson firmou as mãos sobre a mesa e mais uma vez se levantou, mas desta vez, ele parecia movido por uma grande segurança. Isso despertou a curiosidade de Hayate, que franziu as sombrancelhas, pela primeira vez vendo o moleque calmo. O espírito de Tyson logo inflou; ele respirou fundo e de repente abriu os olhos, apontando o dedo para o nariz de Hayate.

- Nesse caso... Eu desafio o líder de vocês para uma luta!

Hayate comprimiu os olhos, até surpreso pela oferta do menino. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, fitando-o de cima a baixo, pensativo por um instante. O silêncio era torturante, mas Tyson apenas aguardou a resposta, imóvel em sua postura.

**-** ...Você quer lutar com Saya? Você tem bastante coragem.

**-** É isso aí. Se eu vencer, vocês vão devolver todas as beyblades que roubaram até agora, e vão deixar os meninos em paz, sem esse lance de bancarem o ladrão.

**-** Certo. – E ele aceitou, com uma segurança formidável e estranha. Não era ele quem outrora relutava tanto em devolver as beyblades? - E o que fará se ela vencer?

**-** Prometo sair daqui de boca fechada.

**-** Oferta tentadora, sua boca fechada me parece valer qualquer sacrifício. Enfim, vou te dar essa chance. Cumpra sua palavra, apenas.

**-** Tenha certeza disso!

**-**E eu já estou pronta.

Uma voz feminina e suave ecoou. E bastante familiar para Tyson. O garoto se virou na direção de onde veio a voz, arregalando os olhos e separando os lábios em surpresa ao ver a quem ela pertencia. A jovem jazia encostada ao lado da porta da sala, vestindo um traje parecido com o de Hayate, porém mais diminuto para ajustar-se ao corpo feminino, com lacunas nas laterais das pernas. Um emblema estranho jazia na frente do peito, espelhado nas costas. Como podia ser? Era a mesma garota loura, dona do cachorro, que o havia trazido até o retiro dos ninjas. A empregada! Ela esteve na sala por muito tempo, vendo e ouvindo a conversa, e ele sequer notara quando ela chegou!

**- Akesato Saya**, mestre da Hyogikai, se apresentando. – Ela cumprimentou, enquanto amarrava os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, como quem se preparava para alguma ação. E observando Tyson nos olhos, de uma maneira diferente... que no momento ele, em sua surpresa, não conseguiu decifrar. – Prazer em conhecê-lo, Tyson.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Saudações!_

_Eu criei uma playlist no Youtube com algumas músicas instrumentais, com conotação tradicional japonesa, que me inspiram a escrever a fanfic, principalmente a descrever a atmosfera que envolve os ninjas e à vila. Para quem quiser ler a história ouvindo as músicas, cá está o endereço: __playlist?list=PLeaZK7_X9Vm_uUZWQ0UyFRAPk1IprkIiP_ (Insira o endereço do youtube e então este endereço depois da barra. O site não me deixa colar o link completo.)

_Obviamente, mas valendo frisar, nenhuma delas é de minha autoria. XD_

_Obrigada, Xia M., pela sua amada review!_

_Até. =)_


	3. Capítulo 3 - Prisão

_Finalmente, um pouco de Kai para vocês. xD_

_Adicionei mais duas músicas na playlist. Agradecimentos à Slid-San por me mostrar a trilha sonora de Okamiden. As músicas são ótimas e realmente combinam!_

_Endereço da playlist: playlist?list=PLeaZK7_X9Vm_uUZWQ0UyFRAPk1IprkIiP (Cole este endereço depois do endereço normal do Youtube. O site não me deixa colar o link completo.)_

* * *

O movimento pelo dojo se tornou vívido após o disseminar da notícia de que um estranho estava entre eles e desafiara o Mestre. Curiosos dirigiam-se para o salão de treinamento, formando uma pequena platéia em torno dos dois jovens.

O olhar atônito e trêmulo de Tyson sobre a jovem loura delatavam grande surpresa, mas também desapontamento. Pela primeira vez, reservou alguns minutos para observá-la com atenção e analisá-la – algo que, se tivesse feito há muito mais tempo, possivelmente teria se salvado da armadilha.

Saya era alta, um pouco mais do que ele próprio, e de uma postura ereta, denotando elegância e autoridade que simplesmente não existiam na jovem empregada pela qual ela se passara. Seus trajes novos, semelhantes ao de Hayate, tinham a marca dos costumes ninjas. Uma couraça metálica fina comprimia seu torso, do ventre até o pescoço, com o emblema da guilda esculpido em branco em seu peito. Por baixo dele havia um Gi, pois mangas largas e pretas brotavam de seus ombros e se estendiam até seus cotovelos, comprimidos então novamente embaixo das luvas de tiras vermelhas apertadas e manoplas que cobriam ambos os antebraços da moça. Sua calça era igualmente larga e preta, presa na parte baixa dos quadris por um cinto fino e com cavidades nas laterais das pernas, deixando a mostra as laterais desnudas de suas coxas. A calça somente se estendia até suas canelas, tendo suas barras enfiadas por dentro das botas pretas, estas que ostentavam tímidos saltos. E, é claro, uma longa fita vermelha circulava a cintura da moça por cima da couraça, firmemente amarrada em um nó frontal e com as sobras livres para flutuar no vento. Hayate tinha uma parecida, porém cinzenta.

Tyson procurava na moça algum traço da fragilidade e amargura de outrora, encontrando nenhum. Pela primeira vez, ele se sentiu estúpido por estar ali. Atraído pelo próprio inimigo e em absoluta desvantagem numérica.

- Você me enganou! – Trovejou, sem receber resposta. Isto o irritou ainda mais. – Então, todo aquele desastre envolvendo você e seu cachorro estúpido eram mero teatrinho para me atrair até aqui!

- Suzumaru não é um cachorro. – Ela explicou com um sorriso de canto, inclinando brevemente o rosto. – É um lobo do leste.

- Argh, mais farsas! – Ele esfregou a própria cabeça, confuso e irritado, amassando os cabelos e o boné no processo. - Vocês não valem nada!

- Motivação adicional para cumprir a promessa que fez de me nocautear. Lembra-se dela, Tyson?

A Mestre afinalou os olhos, ostentando agora um olhar arrogante para o garoto. Ao ouvi-la, Tyson se recompôs e finalmente sorriu, confiante e determinado.

- Mas é claro! Vamos logo com isso. Está quase na hora do lanche da tarde eu não quero deixar o vovô esperando.

Com o findar da conversa "introdutória", Hayate, visivelmente descontente, ergueu o braço e acenou para os serventes. Estes se aproximaram, entregando para os dois combatentes suas respectivas beyblades_._ Saya olhou de relance para Hayate, percebendo a irritação misteriosa do vice-chefe, mas nada disse. Já Tyson abraçou Dragoon com o olhar, aliviado por finalmente contemplar a sua amiga intocada.

- O objeto da luta é a devolução das beyblades que foram retiradas da cidade. – Hayate tomou as explicações, sério. – Desistência ou queda da beyblade levará o lutador à derrota. Todo o salão é o seu estádio. _Divirtam-se. _- Murmurou, seco e sarcástico.

O ninja tocou o sino sobre si uma vez, permitindo o início da preparação para o embate. Tyson levou a mão às costas, retirando o lançador de debaixo de sua blusa e encaixando a beyblade perolada, apontando-a para o inimigo. Uma serva trouxe uma espada curta, oferecendo-a para a Mestre. Assim que Saya a desembainhou, Tyson notou que havia um gatilho abaixo de sua empunhadura, certamente a _ninja-to[1]_ era também um lançador. Analisou, também, a beyblade dela: era preta, com o anel central laminado em quatro pontas, lembrando muito o formato de uma _shuriken[2]_.

-"_É isto aí, Dragoon, agora não há mais volta para eles._" – Tyson refletiu, respirando fundo. Estar de volta na presença de sua beyblade renovou seus ânimos e confiança. – "_Vamos acabar de vez com o planinho fuleiro destes ninjas e devolver as beyblades dos moleques_."

Saya atravessou a lâmina na beyblade até encaixá-la em sua guarda, apontando–a para Tyson – despertando um soluço constrangido do garoto, que viu-se na mira de uma arma branca e afiada. O vice-líder bateu o sino novamente.

**-** Comecem!

- _**"Go shoot!"**_ – O grito característico ecoou.

As beyblades foram disparadas no centro do espaço que dividiam os dois jogadores, porém não se encontraram de imediato. Dragoon deslizou ao lado da beyblade preta e distanciou imediatamente quando um fragmento da sua tintura perolada fora talhada da Beyblade. De imediato, Tyson notou que não poderia investir diretamente contra a beyblade de Saya: pois o anel laminado em rotação transformara a dita beyblade em um verdadeiro disco cortante, oferecendo riscos fatais caso Dragoon a tocasse sem prévio cálculo. O garoto apertou um olho, pensativo.

Saya iniciou uma série de investidas, das quais Tyson viu-se obrigado a esquivar. Beyblades preta e prata deslizavam pelo salão de treinamento com velocidade e movimentos ímpares, um feixe reluzente marcando o rastro por onde passavam.

**- **Tome providências, garoto. – Ela sibilou, imóvel e de braços cruzados. – Dragoon em nada me será útil se estiver fatiada em pedaços.

**- **Cale-se e lute! Você está longe de vencer!

Subitamente, Tyson lembrou-se de algo que seria útil. Vislumbrou em sua mente o movimento ímpar de rotação contrária ensinado por Max durante o primeiro torneio que participaram.

- Dragoon! – Chamou pela beyblade, imbuindo força na mesma. O ruído crescente das engrenagens pôde ser escutado e a beyblade perolada saltou de repente, evitando um ataque direto. Girou no ar e, ao cair, estava girando montada sobre a beyblade preta, fora do alcance do anel laminado.

"_HOOORAY!"_ o grito ensandecido da platéia tomou conta do salão e ecoou pelos jardins da vila. A própria Mestre arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso largo, aparentemente surpresa pelo movimento. Por um momento, Tyson esqueceu-se do ódio que sentia pelos ladrões e que o trouxe até ali, entregando-se ao calor da luta conforme via que seus adversários e a platéia entretiam-se e torciam, não apenas pela Mestre que tinham, mas por ele também.

- Impressão minha ou os seus alunos estão rindo da sua desgraça, Senhora Grande Mestre? – Ele ironizou, batendo a ponta do polegar no nariz, satisfeito.

- É claro que estão impressionados. – Ela respondeu, impassível. - Você não é o tricampeão mundial da liga de Beyblade? É a primeira vez que temos a oportunidade de assistir um profissional em campo, e tão de perto.

- O que quer dizer com "primeira vez"? – Ele curvou as sombrancelhas, confuso. – Vocês têm beyblades, não têm? Não acompanham os campeonatos?

- Infelizmente, civil, não temos tempo nem condições para dedicar a um esporte esdrúxulo como este.

As palavras afiadas da ninja atingiram os ouvidos do garoto como adagas, eriçando a ira do garoto, fazendo-o relembrar de quem eram os seus adversários. Esporte esdrúxulo? Se não tinham gosto pelo esporte, então para que usavam as beyblades? E como um deles era capaz de fazer frente ao campeão tão calmamente e apostar algo valioso, se admitia a desvantagem e a falta de experiência?

Antes de dar voz às perguntas, sua distração foi flagrada e Tyson surpreendido por um movimento sagaz da beyblade preta, que jogou-se embaixo de um cômodo baixo, com espaço apenas para que uma beyblade passasse. Dragoon chocou-se contra o comôdo, girou no ar e caiu de volta no centro do salão. Tyson então sentiu um vento raso soprar atrás de seu pé. Ele checou o calcanhar, encontrando a barra de sua calça cortada. A beyblade cortante de Saya o havia "atacado" e agora retornava para uma segunda investida, perseguindo o garoto. Tyson engoliu seco e então ergueu os braços, correndo em círculos para tentar se esquivar.

- AIEEE! Isto é contra as regras!

- Cuidado! – Hayate arregalou os olhos e entortou-se, vendo o garoto desequilibrar-se e vir aos tropeços em sua direção.

Saya cerrou os olhos, escutando o estrondo. Tyson se chocou contra Hayate e ambos caíram abraçados para trás.

...

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, dois jovens recém retornados à vila caminhavam pelo alpendre, atraídos pelo estrondo vindo de dentro do salão de treinamento e os urros ensandecidos da torcida. Quase completamente ocultos na sombra do corredor onde pouco Sol penetrava, suas aparências estavam ocultas.

**- **Quem está lutando? – Apenas a sua silhueta pequenina e formato dos cabelos arrepiados estava visível. Sua voz era estridente , tal qual criança.

- ...O tri... tricampeão... mundial... da liga de bey... beyblade... – O tom de voz rouco e extremamente fantasmagórico do outro abafou a resposta. Este era extremamente alto, e apesar dos trajes ninjas largos, a silhueta de seus pulsos, pescoço e cabeça desnudos demonstravam extrema magreza.

- HEIN? – O pequeno pregou um tapa na perna do outro, lugar mais relevante que ele conseguiu alcançar. – É melhor você respirar e falar mais alto e claro, seu múmia! Não tô te ouvindo.

- ...Gaaahr...

O ninja abriu a boca, que logo tomou proporções gigantescas, muito maiores do que a boca de um humano comum conseguiria! Respirou fundo, emitindo sons guturais no processo.

- Perdão, jovem **Sekiya.** - E subitamente o ninja cadavérico se transformou. Seu timbre tornou-se sensualmente fluido e melodioso, além de ser possível enxergar cabelos por seus ombros através da sombra. - Este servo de Hyogikai intencionou humildemente informar que se trata do tricampeão mundial da liga mundial de beyblade.

**- **Keh! Atrás das beyblades que nós pegamos, por certo. – O pequenino coçou o nariz com o indicador, repousando a outra mão na cintura. - É muita coragem desse frangote vir procurar perigo de perto, não acha, **Iruga**?

- ...Sekiya... mau educado...

- Argh! – Sekiya tropeçou, assustado pelo tom de voz e aparência monstruosa do colega novamente.

- ...Sekiya... – Ele fez uma breve pausa. - ...devia investigar sobre... tricampeão. Família e a... amigos.

- Ah? - Sekiya estranhou aquela idéia repentina. Então apoiou as duas mãos atrás da nuca. – ...Olha só, múmia, não é má idéia. Vou descobrir onde ele mora.

...

Dentro do salão de treinamento, Hayate lançou Tyson de volta para o meio da sala antes de se sentar novamente e cruzar os braços, zangado com tamanho ultraje. O campeão "quicou" no chão, caiu sentado e rapidamente tratou de reerguer, retomando o combate. Dragoon e a beyblade preta permaneciam girando no centro do salão, frente a frente.

**- **Desculpe-me, Hayate-san. – Saya sorriu sem graça para o aziúme vice-líder, com uma mão atrás da cabeça. Ignorada, suspirou, voltando-se então novamente para o seu desafiante. - E então, Tyson? Você parece desconfortável.

**- **Como assim, "desconfortável"? - O garoto esticou um dedo e o apontou para o nariz da Mestre. – O que você fez foi terrível e injusto, atacar o jogador é contra as regras!

- Então declare a sua desistência, já que nossos métodos o incomodam.

"_Desistência ou queda da beyblade levará o lutador à derrota."_

As palavras de Hayate, logo antes do início do combate, ressoaram na mente de Tyson assim que este escutou a resposta felina da Mestre. Ele arregalou os olhos, como se percebesse algo. Desistência, ou queda da beyblade – estas eram as únicas regras elicitadas pelo více-líder. Aquela era uma vila de ninjas, isolada e de costumes muito diferentes dos quais o garoto estava acostumado. As regras da cidade não tinham efeito ali, e certamente isto também servia para as batalhas de beyblade. E Saya estava tentando forçá-lo a desistir? O que esta mulher ardilosa tinha na cabeça?

- Ainda não! – Ele bradou.

**- **_"Estava certo sobre ele... Sr. Dickenson."_ - Estranhamente Saya sorriu para Tyson.

**-** São as beyblades dos meus amigos e de todos os sonhadores desse jogo que estão em risco aqui... – Ele prosseguiu, determinado. – De maneira nenhuma vou deixar que você me manipule para ficar com as beyblades e saia impune disso. Pode trapacear à vontade! Você quer me fazer desistir, pois eu não irei! Isso é sujeira! Vocês são sujos! Está me escutando?!

O dojo silenciou-se. A platéia, até então eufórica, voltou-se inteiramente para Tyson de maneira obtusa e gelada, atingida pelas palavras ofensivas. Todavia, ninguém reagiu.

Saya, por sua vez, franziu o cenho e afinalou os olhos. Tyson sorveu uma frieza mórbida na expressão da mulher e, pela primeira vez, sentiu-se realmente ameaçado. Devagar, ela trocava a posição em que estava com a _ninja-to_: passava a segurá-la apenas com uma mão, trazendo-a para as costas na vertical, de modo que Tyson não mais fosse capaz de enxergar a arma. Ela colocou o outro braço à frente do corpo.

**- **"_Essa posição de luta, é..._ " – Hayate arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo os movimentos da Mestre. – "..._Tyson! Não! Ele corre_..."

**- **Pivete insolente. – Ela reclinou o tronco para a frente, como se preparando para um impulso. – Honre o tempo que espremi para atender ao seu desafio ridículo e termine com isto.

**- **Bah, não pense que me assusta apenas porque trocou de posição com a espada. - Ele zombou, batendo uma mão fechada no peito. – Dessa vez, eu não vou medir minha força. Está preparada? Tome isso!

"_**Dragoon!**__"_

"_**Nagakura.**__"_

As duas feras-bits emergiram de seus anéis, suas imagens preencheram os ares do grande salão de treinamento. Dragoon, o grande dragão azul, entrelaçou Nagakura, o samurai vermelho vendado uma máscara monstruosa. Dragoon investiu, visando envolver a beyblade inimiga numa poderosa rajada de vento que a enviaria para cima, desestabilizando para que recebesse o golpe final.

Todavia, a visão de Tyson subitamente tornou-se escura, impossibilitando-o de terminar o ataque.

Tyson arregalou os olhos ao enxergar o vulto vermelho rasgando o ar em sua direção, cobrindo-o em seguida. E então sentiu as costas da lâmina fria e cega afundando em seu tronco. Perdeu a respiração e cospiu uma pequena quantidade de sangue. Nagakura havia se esquivado do tornado de Dragoon e atacado, não a beyblade perolada, mas o próprio garoto que a controlava. A força aplicada pela fera-bit careceu qualquer piedade e lançou Tyson no ar. O garoto chocou-se as costas contra a parede de madeira do salão de treinamento, partindo-a e sendo projetado além, para o jardim. Chocou-se na grama e derrapou um pouco além, assustando os serventes que recolhiam a água no poço.

Com o espírito do garoto incapaz de continuar a alimentando, Dragoon parou de girar e caiu. Saya, que havia imitado o movimento da fera-bit com a ninja-to, deu as costas, embainhando novamente a espada e a devolvendo para a serva.

Hayate se levantou às pressas, saltando o sulco feito na parede e caminhando até onde estava Tyson - caído de braços abertos e peito para cima, inerte. Abaixou ao seu lado, checando o dano inflingido: a camisa do garoto havia sido retalhada, deixando à mostra o rastro vemelho e roxo marcado em seu peito. Se não fosse a ordem de Saya para que a fera-bit usasse o lado cego da lâmina, certamente o garoto haveria sido dividido em dois.

**- **Tyson? – Hayate ergueu a cabeça do garoto com delicadeza.

- ...gasp... – Um gemido engasgado de dor. O garoto repuxou o ar com força sentindo dificuldades para respirar e o gosto amargo de ferro na boca.

**- **Acabou, Tyson. Você não pode continuar.

**-** Não... eu... preciso... - O garoto reunira o que ainda lhe restava de forças para erguer uma mão, trêmula, segurando Hayate pelo colarinho. – Ela... tra...pace..ou...

- Garoto inocente, cego pelo brilho de sua fera-bit. – A multidão que havia se formado em torno do garoto ferido abriu caminho conforme a Mestre se aproximou. - Eu o ataquei uma vez e, ainda assim, manteve a sua guarda baixa.

- Atacar um jogador... é contra as regras de jogo... – Ele arfou profundamente. A consciência pouco a pouco querendo deixá-lo.

- Regras! – Um sorriso terrível e cínico preencheu os lábios vermelhos. - Não percebeu ainda? Somos ninjas. Há muito tempo não seguimos as tuas regras, civil.

Tyson encolheu-se, fisicamente incapaz de responder. Tentou se levantar, impedido pelo braço forte de Hayate, que com pouco esforço o prendeu deitado. O ninja moreno suspirou fundo, aparentemente tão confuso quanto o próprio campeão, assistindo a Mestre apanhar Dragoon no chão.

- Suas ordens, chefe.

- Preparem um quarto e uma muda de roupas. – O tom de voz resoluto e gélido da ninja preencheu os ouvidos da multidão silenciosa, enquanto uma garoa fina começou a cair sobre eles, agitando a grama do jardim. - Agora que ele sabe onde está localizado o nosso esconderijo e reconhece nossos rostos, não podemos deixar que ele saia e que espalhe essas informações. Ele ficará preso aqui até que não nos represente mais uma ameaça.

**-** Mas.. por quê!... por que me trouxe? – O garoto abriu os olhos, o suficiente para enxergar Saya dar-lhe as costas e sair andando, levando Dragoon. Ele se debateu. - Volte aqui! Hayate! Você sabe dos meus motivos, vai permitir isso?!

**-** Perdão, Tyson.– O ninja respondeu num sussurro e olhar amargo. Hayate também seguia ordens, incapaz de vetar ou contradizer um comando imediato do Mestre. Mas a explicação travou em sua garganta. O garoto não entenderia e irritaria-se mais.

**-** Droga! - Tyson se levantar, mas caiu novamente. Tentou tocar o ferimento no peito. Sentia apenas uma trilha funda queimando em seu peito. - Que dor...

**-** Você recebeu uma técnica aplicada, tente não se mover. – O ninja apoiou o garoto com um braço enlaçado em seu pescoço, ajudando-o a se levantar. - Levarei você para a enfermaria e em seguida irá para o seu quarto. Enquanto não tentar fugir, não há porque enviar você para trás das nossas grades.

...

No limiar das 22h, um homem velho ainda se encontrava acordado, varrendo o quintal de sua casa como forma de distração uma vez que a angústia da espera o impedia de sentir sono. Um vento pesado soprou as folhas e Sr. Granger parou de varrer, vislumbrando o portão da casa. Nem sinal dele.

**- **O Tyson está demorando. - Reclamou, olhando em seguida para cima, percebendo as estrelas fugirem do céu. Chuva estava por vir. - Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

A preocupação o deixava alheio aos arredores. Sem que ele notasse, um vulto camuflado nas sombras do lado de dentro o observava e escutava suas palavras. Tal indivíduo virou-se, caminhou até a parte de trás da casa e saltou o muro, infalível em seu silêncio. Caiu em um beco entre as casas e afastou-se, tomando as ruas. O vento frio agitava seu lenço branco. Caminhou alguns passos e parou assim que vozes e passos o abordaram por trás.

- Você é Kai Hiwatari? – Um dos dois jovens vestidos de preto perguntou. Haviam cerca de quatro ou cinco deles, e se aproximavam pelas costas do rapaz.

**- **E se eu for?

**-** Viemos buscar a Dranzer. – Outro respondeu. Imediatamente, várias _shurikens_ surgiram por entre seus dedos, previamente ocultas no interior da luva. - Fique parado e não sairá machucado.

**- **Você deve estar brincando. - Kai riu baixo da petulância daqueles desconhecidos. - O que faz vocês pensarem que eu entregaria a minha Dranzer?

**-** Um pouco de sanidade, talvez! Vamos pegá-lo!

Com a ordem, os ninjas partiram para cima do garoto que também pôs-se a correr, iniciando uma perseguição. Kai dobrou uma esquina, galgando um beco sem saída. Saltou para cima do latão de lixo e então por cima da grade, chegando a outra rua deserta além do beco. Igualmente faziam os ninjas que o seguiam, porém sem o auxílio do latão de lixo – simplesmente saltaram a grade. Enquanto corria pela calçada, o rapaz de cabelos bicolores raciocinava uma maneira de despistar aqueles ladrões irritantes, porém o som do vento se aproximando rapidamente por suas costas o despertou de seus pensamentos. Ao olhar para trás por cima do ombro, viu que aqueles ninjas vinham em sua direção à toda velocidade, cada um segurando a extremidade de uma rede que certamente serviria para prendê-lo. Aproximavam-se rapidamente, como se possuíssem uma velocidade triplicada em relação a sua. Era preciso fazer algo. Kai levou a mão atrás da blusa, puxando o lançador e a sua beyblade roxa. Sentiu-se a princípio um pouco inseguro de usá-la, temendo que sua ação apenas entregasse aos ladrões o que eles desejavam. Encaixou-os, freiando de uma vez e se virando de frente para os ninjas num único giro.

**-** **Vai Dranzer**!

Disparou a beyblade flamejante em direção aos ninjas. Dranzer atravessou a rede, espalhando fogo pelas suas cordas até reduzi-la a cinzas. Isto também serviu para confundir e atrasá-los – mas também, irritá-los. Kai por um momento degustou vitória e sorriu com desafeto, porém assustou-se ao ver a chuva de "facas" vindo em sua direção – _kunais[3]_ arremessadas pelos indivíduos. Esquivou-se pulando para o lado, sentindo uma delas raspar em sua bochecha e cravar em seu lenço. Recolheu a beyblade, deslizando a ponta do polegar no rosto e o olhando em seguida, reparando uma mancha vermelha. Cerrou os dentes, irritado com o temor que subitamente tomou conta dele ao perceber que eles estavam dispostos a qualquer método. Os ninjas partiram novamente em sua direção e Kai voltou a correr, desta vez jogando-se contra a avenida. Costurou os carros em trânsito e entrou apressado dentro de um restaurante movimentado. Quando os ninjas chegaram até a avenida, encontraram o garoto dentro do restaurante, sentado em uma das cadeiras rente à vitrine, olhando para eles com um sorriso vitorioso.

**-** Tsc, ele fugiu de novo. - Praguejou um deles, colocando um braço à frente dos outros, detendo-os de continuar. – Ele sabe que não podemos entrar ali porque seríamos vistos pelos civis. Vamos voltar para o dojo.

...

**- **Você não respondeu a pergunta que lhe fiz, Mestre. Por que trouxe aquele civil para a vila?

Uma pequena discussão tomava lugar na sala do líder. Saya e Hayate estavam sentados um de frente para o outro, divididos por uma mesinha baixa de chão sobre a qual um pote de chá esfriava. A janela aberta permitia o vento frio adentrar a sala sem quaisquer reservas, agitando os cabelos louros e negros.

**-** Saya! – Hayate bradou, irritado pela falta de resposta. Irritado pelo mistério súbito que tomava conta dos atos da Mestre nos últimos dias. - Por que o trouxe aqui, se depois não o deixaria sair?! Os **Ozumu** não irão se importar se pegarmos um refém.

**-** Não é um refém, Hayate-san. – Ela respondeu com tranquilidade, tornando a fechar os olhos, bebendo um gole do chá. – ...Eu tenho fé de que ele possa nos ajudar.

**-** Como poderia? Ele é apenas um civil!

O ruído da porta deslizante atraiu os olhares dos dois chefes. Uma servente adentrou a sala, juntando as mãos à frente do corpo e inclinando o torso em uma reverência respeitosa.

**-** Desculpem perturbá-los, Mestre, Hayate-sensei. O representante da guilda que foi enviada agora há pouco atrás da beyblade Dranzer está de volta.

**- **Obrigado, deixe-o entrar. - Hayate, novamente calmo, assentiu com a cabeça

A servente deixou a sala, cedendo espaço para o outro grupo de ninjas que adentrou. Eles se aproximaram dos dois líderes, ajoelharam-se e abaixaram a cabeça. Saya reparou no cansaço físico que os acometia.

**-** Então? – Hayate estreitou os olhos, impaciente.

**-** Senhor, falhamos mais uma vez em pegar a beyblade Dranzer. O seu dono é muito esperto, parece conhecer nossos pontos fracos. Estou disposto a receber a punição pela minha falha.

**-** Está tudo bem. Jantem e descansem. – Saya gesticulou com a mão.

**-** O que planeja? – Hayate a inquiriu.

**- **Eu quero todas as beyblades dos jogadores dessa cidade confinadas aqui, inclusive a Dranzer. Vou enviar uma das nossas melhores agentes para buscá-la. – Ela respondeu, desta vez dirigindo-se ao outro ninja. – Ao sair, poderia buscar a **Akimoto**, por favor? Você pode encontrá-la no...

**-** _Eu estou aqui, Mestre._ – Uma nova brisa adentrou a janela, trazendo consigo uma voz delicada, soada de cima do telhado.

**-** **Ling**? – A Mestre olhou para cima, encarando o teto. – ...Espreitando o gabinete do chefe durante uma reunião com o sub-chefe? Tornou-se atrevida, logo vejo.

- _Eu só estava vigiando. Não posso evitar me preocupar com a sua segurança, desde... aquele incidente..._ – Ela respondeu com certa amargura. Sentada sobre o telhado, abraçando uma perna rente ao peito e os olhos azuis meia-noite centrados na grande Lua, estava a ninja de longos cabelos negros. – _Perdão..._

- Feh. O que haveria de me acontecer? Hayate está aqui. – Akesato sorriu com os cantos dos lábios, admitindo a derrota. Era culpa dela, e apenas dela, se deixou a sua distração impedi-la de antecipar a presença da ninja. Sempre fora assim que ensinara os seus alunos. – Conversamos sobre isto mais tarde, Akimoto. Preciso de você para uma missão.

**-** _Pois não?_

**- **Quero que vá atrás da Dranzer, uma beyblade de fogo que está sob posse de um rapaz chamado Kai. Ele está... – Enganando? - ...dando problemas, para a guilda menor.

- _Oh! O neto de Voltaire. Sei de quem se trata._

**-** Então, poderia fazer isso por nós?

**- **_Eu vou tentar. _

Ela finalmente surgiu, caindo de cima do telhado sobre o parapeito largo da janela, com um joelho flexionado. Ling era uma ninja esguia, pouco menor que Saya. Seus cabelos eram negros, lisos e estendiam-se até a cintura, sempre soltos. Como os demais integrantes da guilda, seus trajes imitavam os da Mestre, com exceção dos adornos especiais que garantiam a Saya a posição hierárquica máxima: o emblema entalhado na frente do peito, as luvas de tiras vermelhas e a fita em torno da cintura. Ela aproximou-se da pequena equipe que retornou com más notícias e alguns deles encolheram, visivelmente envergonhados. Um deles, todavia, ergueu a cabeça ao sentir o toque pacífico sobre o ombro.

_- _Então... Conte-me tudo o que aconteceu.– Ela pediu, com um sorriso compreensivo.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**(1) Ninja-to:**__ Armas típicas de ninjas, é uma espada de lâmina pouco menor que uma katana comum._

_**(2)**__**Shuriken**__: São as famosas "estrelas ninjas". São lâminas de quatro ou cinco pontas, feitas para serem arremessadas._

_**(3)Kunai:**__ Outra arma de arremesso. É semelhante a uma pequena adaga com um orifício na base. _


	4. Capítulo 4 - Intrusa

_Maaaais Kai!_

* * *

**- **O que?! – Max se levantou bruscamente, apertando as mãos sobre a superfície da mesa. – Você disse que o Tyson saiu hoje pelo início da tarde e ainda não voltou?

Já fazia algum tempo que os jogadores e amigos próximos haviam chegado na casa de Tyson, tal como qual combinaram por telefone. Ryu prontamente os recebeu, porém, a notícia preocupante trazida pelo velho homem rapidamente fez os jovens esquecerem até mesmo de se acomodarem devidamente. Naquele momento, os integrantes principais da White Tigers e a All Stars encontravam-se reunidos na sala, todos sentados ao chão, formando um círculo em torno de Granger.

**-** Exatamente isso. Tenho medo de que algo tenha acontecido ao meu garoto. – Granger respondeu, de olhos fechados e cabeça baixa. Uma feição preocupada e séria o acompanhava.

**-** Isso é realmente estranho. – Rei, de braços cruzados e o fitar fixo no teto. - Geralmente ele não perderia a hora do jantar ou de dormir...

**-** Ele é um cabeça-oca, não duvido que tenha se perdido pela cidade! – Hilary zombou.

**-** Ah, gente, é do Tyson que estamos falando! Ele deve estar bem, provavelmente quis passar em algum lugar antes de voltar para casa. – Mariah tentou apaziguar os ânimos.

**-** Não sei. Qual a sua opinião, Rick? – Max inquiriu o colega... um pouco inseguro do ato.

**-** Eu estou pouco me importando para o que houve com o Tyson. O que eu quero é apanhar o maldito que pegou a minha beyblade e estraçalhá-lo com minhas próprias mãos! – esganiçou o rapaz alto e moreno, amassando um travesseiro nas mãos.

**-** Ih, olha o grandão fingindo que é corajoso. – Daichi, risonho e com ambas as mãos descansadas atrás da nuca, teceu uma indireta para Rick.

**-** O QUE?! Repita o que você disse, porco-espinho! – Sentados lado a lado, os dois encostaram os rostos, trocando faíscas com os olhos.

**-** Parem vocês dois, não é hora para brigas. – Hilary os separou. Na verdade, o travesseiro que ela arremessou é que cuidou da tarefa.

**-** A Hilary tem razão. Lembrem-se estamos aqui para investigar sobre o roubo das beyblades e descobrir onde o Tyson está. – Lee voltou-se novamente para o Sr. Granger. – Sr. Granger, qual foi a última vez que viu o Tyson?

**-** Bom... – O velho homem cruzou os braços, colocando uma mão no queixo como se o gesto o auxiliasse em reaver a memória. – Nós dois estávamos com essa garota, que parecia assustada e sem ninguém para ajudá-la. Ela disse que levaria o meu garoto até o esconderijo dos ladrões de beyblade.

**-** O QUE?! – O brado surpreso fez tremer a laje.

Entrementes, uma figura diminuta se encontrava de pé sobre um galho grosso de uma das árvores que decoravam o quintal, oculto entre suas folhas. O pequenino ninja, de cabelos ruivos e espetados, tinha seus olhos azuis fixos na janela e seus ouvidos aguçados concentrados em escutar o diálogo corrente dentro da casa.

**-** Então, esses são os amigos dele... – Murmurou para si mesmo, observando-os através da placa de vidro que compunha a janela. – Bando de pirralhos! Já vi esses frangotes na televisão várias vezes. São os jogadores da White Tigers e da All Stars.

Ele se sentou no galho, puxando a pequena mochila que trazia consigo, abastecida com as roupas que era de praxe vestir quando estava na cidade. Para qualquer ninja, especialmente os da Hyogikai, ser flagrado por civis com os trajes da guilda no corpo era uma falta grave, passível de punições que prometiam garantir ao infrator jamais se esquecer da regra. O pequeno homem se livrou daquelas roupas negras e logo já estava vestido como se devia: um short largo azul, preso por um cinto preto; uma blusa preta sem mangas e sandálias baixas.

**- **Heeeh, está na hora de fazer uma visitinha para eles.

Ele lacrou novamente a mochila, atirando-a nas costas. Certificando-se de que ninguém estava a observar, o miúdo saltou para cima do muro, caminhou por cima deste até a frente da casa. Dentro da sala de estar, as orelhas de Rei por um momento tremeram antes que o garoto virasse o rosto repentinamente na direção da janela.

- O que foi, Rei? – Mariah, sentada logo ao lado do garoto, perguntou desentendida. Isto atraiu os olhares dos presentes na sala para o jogador.

**- **Hm... Não é nada. Pensei ter escutado alguma coisa.

Então, a campanhia tocou. Todos se colocaram de pé, inconscientemente movidos por esperança e ansiosidade. Sr. Granger avançou contra a porta, bruscamente a abriu e enfiou a cabeça para fora.

- PRECISAMOS CONVERSAR!

- AH-YÁ! - O pequeno indivíduo além dela assustou-se e colocou-se em posição de karatê.

- Ohhh... – Granger murchou ao ver o miúdo, expirando todo o ar retido, sua feição agora triste. – Me desculpe, eu estava esperando outra pessoa...

**- **Gulp... Hahaha, tudo bem! – Ele rapidamente se recompôs, com um sorriso largo e uma mão atrás da cabeça. - Me desculpe bater na sua porta tão tarde,Vel..._ Vovô!_

**-** E o que deseja a esta hora da noite, garoto?

**-** Então! Não era aqui que estavam procurando por um ajudante?

**-** Ajudante? – Ryu checou o papel que ele estendeu, reparando que, realmente, era um anúncio que há algum tempo havia deixado no mural da praça. – Oh, sim! Lembro-me agora.

**- **Pois, gostaria de me candidatar. Estou com um horário vago do colégio e queria aproveitar para trabalhar!

**- **OH! Entre! – O velho convidou, e assim o garoto fez, sorrindo. Ele fechou a porta e guiou o pequeno até a sala onde os jogadores ainda aguardavam. – Garotos, esse rapaz veio aqui atrás da vaga de ajudante. Com licença, vou mostrar a casa para ele.

Todos se entreolharam e um suspiro conjunto pôde ser escutado. Não foi dessa vez que Tyson chegou. Logo se sentaram novamente, reformando o círculo. Daichi, é claro, notou algo de fundamental importância.

- Ele é a minha cópia cuspida! – Apontou o dedo para o nariz do "ajudante".

- Nem do avesso! Menino feio de doer o dente! – O de cabelos ruivos, balançando freneticamente uma mão.

- FEIO?! Seu atrevido! Sou o garoto mais bonito presente nesta sala!

- Quanto charme... – Hilary, Mariah e Emily, segurando as cabeças com uma mão, ambas com uma expressões entediadas.

- Hahaha! As moças parecem discordar, cabeça de camarão!

- Cale a boca, tampinha de garrafa!

- Grrr!

- Ohh, percebo que já se tornaram bons amigos! – Granger sorriu largamente e agarrou o recém-chegado em um sobressalto, antes que o pequeno escorregasse na direção do outro de cabelos ruivos. – Venha! Vou lhe mostrar a casa! Qual é o seu nome, miúdo?

**-** Eu sou **Sekiya**, senhor!

...

**-** ...Onde... eu estou?

Ele abriu os olhos devagar para então os fechar novamente, um pouco incomodado com o farfalhar de grilos. Rolou um pouco para o lado, sentindo o corpo endurecido e uma superfície macia sobre a qual estava deitado. Sua cama? Estava de volta em casa? Ou tudo aquilo não passou de um sonho desagradável? Ousou abrir os olhos novamente para checar.

O garoto encontrou-se em um quarto fechado de paredes de madeira polida e lixada. Um quarto típico de dojos antigos, como o seu próprio, para o ânimo efêmero do garoto. Logo reparou nas cômodas pequenas que não existiam em seu quarto. Estava deitado sobre um _futon_ e coberto por um lençol fino. Em seu corpo já não haviam mais as roupas esportivas nem o boné de antes, e sim um conjunto de _hakama_ e _gi_ brancos. Assustou um pouco e sentou-se rápido, porém uma pontada muito forte na região do peito o freiou e fez colocar a mão ali, sentindo as faixas que envolviam um ferimento.

**-** Ugh, como dói...

**-** Finalmente acordou.

**-** WAH! – Primeiro berrou, depois virou o rosto para perceber o outro jovem, sentado num dos cantos escuros do quarto. – Hayate!

**-** Vejo que seu ferimento ainda está meio dolorido. Não se preocupe, isso vai passar. – Ele sussurrou, impassível, conforme se levantou.

Tyson cerrou os dentes, enraivecido, ao ter certeza de que era o dito vice-líder. Ignorou a dor que sentia no peito e saltou sobre Hayate, agarrando-o pelo colarinho das vestes pretas com força.

- O que vocês fizeram comigo?! Onde estou? Responda!

O ninja de cabelos negros sorriu com os cantos dos lábios, encarando o jovem, como se aquela raiva que fulminava nos olhos de Tyson o divertisse. Então segurou um dos punhos do forasteiro com força, pressionando o nervo. Tyson sentiu sua mão se abrir fora de seu comando e soltar o rapaz.

**-** Ei, isso dói!

**-** Este é um quarto do nosso dojo. Você perdeu a consciência e foi tratado por um médico da vila. – Hayate o soltou. - Em função disso, dormiu bastante. Já é noite.

**-** Eu preciso voltar para casa! O vovô deve estar me procurando!

**-** Mestre Saya ordenou que os guardas ficassem apostos caso você tentasse fugir.

Tyson o encarou com raiva, inconscientemente derrubando sobre o ninja toda a culpa do que estava acontecendo: dos roubos, do seu ferimento, da sua prisão. Sua imaginação foi além e Tyson viu-se obrigado a respirar fundo antes que avançasse sobre ele uma segunda vez. O garoto caiu sentado no futón, abaixando a cabeça, encarando o chão com os cabelos cobrindo os olhos.

- ...E então? O que pretendem fazer comigo?

**-** Não se preocupe, você não está sendo visto aqui dentro como um inimigo. Ninguém irá destratá-lo, tem a minha palavra. – O ninja caminhou até a janela, abrindo-a, sentindo os ventos noturnos e frios erguendo-lhe os compridos cabelos. – Existe um motivo especial para você estar aqui.

**-** Claro... Estão com medo. Com medo de que eu espalhe para toda a cidade onde fica o esconderijo dos ladrões de beyblade. – Hipotetizou, seco.

**-** Existem modos mais eficazes e baratos de se silenciar um espião. – Um sorriso malicioso e discreto. - ...Mas não, não é esse o motivo.

**-** Então? Desembuxe, não aguento todo esse mistério.

**-** Apenas tenha em mente que temos bons motivos para manter você aqui. Vai descobrir no momento certo. – Hayate caminhou até a porta e a abriu. – Sinta-se a vontade para andar pelo dojo e conhecer a vila. As noites aqui são bonitas.

**-** Ei, espera aí! - Estendeu uma mão em direção a ele, mas já era tarde demais, Hayate já havia saído. – Argh, mas que tipo mau educado!... Mas o que ele disse...

...

**-** Muito bem, estou cansado de esperar. – Rei empurrou uma mão contra o chão, impulsionou e se levantou, apertando os punhos em seguida.

**-** Rei! – Mariah exclamou. O rapaz determinado logo tornou-se alvo de todos os olhares disponíveis na sala..

- O que pensa em fazer Rei? – Max questionou, curiosidade e preocupação dividindo espaço em sua expressão.

- Eu vou atrás do Tyson. Já está muito tarde, com certeza aconteceu alguma coisa.

**-** Espere um pouco, Rei. Veja o horário, é perigoso. Não acha melhor que procuremos todos juntos amanhã pela manhã?

**-** O Lee tem razão. Se sairmos a essa hora, provavelmente somos nós quem vamos acabar em confusão. – Rick adicionou.

**-** Com licença! – Sekiya surgiu, vindo do andar de cima. Parou em frente ao círculo de jovens e apoiando as duas mãos atrás da nuca. – Já arrumei os quartos de vocês. O Sr. Granger disse para se sentirem à vontade.

**-** Ah, muito obrigado! – Max sorriu, representando os demais.

Mais uma vez a campainha tocou e todos se levantaram – uma reação que já se tornara involuntária.

- Agora sim, deve ser o Tyson! – Kenny juntou as duas mãos fechadas à frente do peito e com um sorriso largo.

**-** Eu atendo!

Sekiya tomou a iniciativa de correr até a porta, destrancando-a e abrindo. Apesar de não ser quem eles tanto esperavam, todos se espantaram ao ver o indivíduo que estava na porta. Com uma feição bastante exausta e suas roupas e cabelos ainda úmidos da chuva, ele ergueu o rosto, fitando os demais por baixo das mechas pontudas de cabelo – em especial, aquele pequenino desconhecido que viera o receber.

- Olhem, é o Kai! – Lee exclamou, alegre com a nova presença.

- _"Kai?"_

O nome era familiar. Sekiya fechou a expressão, mirando o garoto com atenção. Lembrava-se dele. Era o garoto, aquele único garoto que fora capaz de driblar a legião de Hyogikai e fugir antes que lhe apanhassem a beyblade.

_...na noite passada..._

_- Cerque eles, Iruga! Não podemos deixar nenhuma beyblade escapar!_

_A legião de sombras avançava pela avenida principal do bairro, seguindo o encalço de um grupo de jovens que corria desesperadamente na esperança de salvar aquilo que tinham de mais importante: suas beyblades. Sekiya e Iruga comandavam a legião, fazendo o caminho por cima dos telhados. Em determinado momento, o menor visualizou um garoto desprender-se do grupo e adentrar o parque sem que os demais ninjas percebessem. _

_- Não vai escapar! _

_Um sorriso sádico tomou forma na face infantil de Sekiya, embora coberto pela máscara. Ele mergulhou em direção ao parque e logo avistou o mesmo garoto engatinhar para debaixo de um dos escorregadores, procurando esconderijo. Sekiya avançou em sua direção, todavia, um impacto súbito contra a sua face não somente o deteve, como o arremessou violentamente para o lado. O ninja girou no ar, pousando com um joelho no chão, sentindo o cheiro e a textura do sangue que vertia de suas narinas. Enfurecido, ergueu o rosto na direção daquele que o havia agredido. _

_O garoto de cabelos bicolores e lenço branco, após acertar com sucesso a face do ninja com um cano recém-roubado da tubulação do parque, jogou a "arma" para um lado qualquer e correu em direção ao escorregador onde o outro pequeno havia se escondido. Sekiya rugiu alto, cego de raiva e dor, suas pupilas fendidas como as de um demônio. Garras afiadas emergiram de sua luva direita e ele avançou na direção do rapaz – apenas para ser novamente repelido, desta vez por um chute ágil que o acertou no estômago. Sekiya caiu inerte no cercado de areia, atordoado pelo golpe._

_- O imbecil desmaiou! É a sua chance de fugir! – Kai alertou o garoto, antes de se virar e correr na direção da saída. _

_Todavia, o garoto assustado sequer se moveu e Kai se viu obrigado a freiar, observando-o por cima do ombro. O pequenino apenas chorava alto, encolhido nas sombras debaixo do brinquedo, fortemente abraçado nos próprios joelhos. O rapaz suspirou fundo, impaciente, e retornou para o lado do escorregador. Abaixou-se ali, de costas para o garoto. _

_- Suba, garoto! Não temos muito tempo._

_- ...Mas... – Ele soluçou, vendo o rapaz abaixado ao seu lado, mas ainda temeroso._

_- Pare de chorar e suba, antes que eu mude de idéia!_

_Um segundo soluço e o pequeno engoliu o choro – a parte insuportavelmente audível dele, ao menos. Devagar engatinhou para fora do esconderijo e escalou as costas do rapaz, firmando-se ali com um abraço forte em seu pescoço. Kai segurou firme as pernas do garoto e se levantou, voltando a correr. _

_- Seu... imprestável...! - Sekiya tremeu no chão, querendo reganhar a consciência, a fúria lentamente o despertando. Kai simplesmente passou por cima dele como se fosse uma pedra, afundando o pé em suas costas, fazendo-o desmaiar novamente._

Sekiya arregalou os olhos de repente, recordando-se com precisão daquele rosto de marcas triangulares azuis e olhar sisudo pertencentes ao mesmo indivíduo que o humilhara na frente de sua presa. Um reles civil! Um mero jogador de beyblade, vadio e rebelde, o havia surrado como jamais nenhum outro ninja da Hyogikai conseguira! Sekiya cerrou um dos punhos com força, sentindo a ira novamente ferver-lhe o sangue.

- ...Olá. Recebi o seu chamado, Max. – Kai interrompeu o silêncio perturbador, dizendo em um misto de cortesia e escárnio. Na verdade, esperava despertar de uma vez aquele miúdo desconhecido que estava travado na frente da porta, impedindo-ode entrar. Ele parecia sonhar alto, com uma expressão raivosa que Kai a princípio achou engraçada.

- Kai! O que houve? Você se atrasou bastante. – Rei foi até a porta, recebendo um cumprimento silencioso do amigo. Tocou o ombro de Sekiya. – Está tudo bem, Sekiya, ele é um amigo nosso. Kai, este é Sekiya, o novo ajudante do avô do Tyson.

**-** Fui atacado por aqueles ladrões. – Kai explicou, abaixando a cabeça e adentrando a casa, praticamente esbarrando em Sekiya, a quem pareceu ignorar.

Sekiya, que percebeu não ter sido reconhecido graças ao uniforme ninja que usava na noite passada, apenas fechou a porta, silencioso, mirando Kai por cima do ombro como se isto fosse o suficiente para sangrá-lo até a morte. Mas isto passou despercebido para todos.

**-** Como?! Você está bem? Levaram a Dranzer? – Um sorriso aliviado surgiu no rosto de Rei quando o garoto retirou a beyblade roxa do bolso e a mostrou. – Que bom!

- Eu fico com um pouco de inveja. Eu queria ser tão esperto quanto você, Kai. De todos os jogadores, só você conseguiu proteger a sua beyblade do roubo... – Max suspirou.

- Não é tão simples quanto pensa. Esses ratos estão cada vez mais numerosos, e dispostos a qualquer idiotice para levar a Dranzer. – Kai fechou os olhos, aborrecido pelo cansaço e pelas lembranças. Tivera que esperar dentro daquele restaurante e depois andar em círculos até ter certeza de que não seria seguido até a casa dos Granger.

- Você se machucou! – Hilary notou o corte na bochecha do rapaz e prontamente seguiu para a cozinha. – Isso deve estar doendo! Eu vou ver se o avô do Tyson tem algo para passar nesse machucado.

Kai apenas a fitou com uma expressão em branco, sem ter tido tempo para recusar. O grupo conversou mais um pouco antes que o cair da madrugada os convidasse a dormir. Ninguém havia percebido o sumiço repentino de Sekiya – provavelmente o ajudante já tinha ido embora para casa.

...

A Lua, ainda cheia, brilhava intensa sobre o céu por entre umas nuvens negras, vigiando o silêncio da cidade adormecida. Finalmente as luzes da grande casa de Tyson se apagaram, provavelmente todos já estavam em suas camas. Tudo em volta tornou-se escuro, exceto pelos postes de iluminação. Porém estes não eram capazes de detectar o inimigo maior que, como um lobo, estava à espreita daquela casa, esperando o momento certo para que pudesse atacar. E o momento havia chegado.

Sekiya aproximou-se dos fundos da casa. O uniforme ninja havia retornado ao seu corpo, com as garras da luva direita expostas. Exibia um olhar insano. Antes de tocar a maçaneta da porta para entrar, contudo, escutou um sopro familiar atrás de si.

- Sekiya?

- Ling!

O garoto virou-se de repente, recebendo a ninja que simplesmente surgira no jardim. Ela cumprimentou-o com um movimento sutil com a cabeça e um sorriso morno, antes de trazer o indicador para a frente dos lábios, pedindo um pouco mais de discrição. Sekiya sabia o que aquilo significava. Dificilmente Ling era despachada para uma missão fora da vila, exceto... para corrigir a falha de outro ninja.

- Não esperava encontrá-lo aqui. – Ela se aproximou, o sorriso dócil sempre presente na face.

- Eu... vim observar de perto estes pirralhos, família e amigos daquele sujeito que a Mestre confinou na vila. – Ele abaixou a cabeça, temendo a resposta antes mesmo de perguntar. - ...E você?

- Recebi ordens para buscar a Dranzer.

Sekiya engasgou. E então avançou contra a colega, abraçando fortemente as suas pernas. A moça franziu as sombrancelhas, com o rosto ainda voltado para um ponto fixo no chão, estranhando aquela súbita reação angustiada do colega. Sekiya apoiou o queixo nas coxas da moça, olhando para o rosto dela.

- Por favor! Deixe-me tentar, só mais uma vez! Eu vou capturar a Dranzer, nem que tenha que matar o moleque! Eu prometo sumir com o corpo dele e fazer parecer que ele voltou para a Rússia, ninguém irá me descobrir!

- Por tudo que é sagrado, Seki, escute o que você está dizendo. Sabe muito bem que não ferimos civis, tampouco inocentes. – Ela descansou uma mão sobre a cabeça do garoto. Sentia o coração dele arfando forte contra o seu joelho. – Ele feriu o seu orgulho... tanto assim?

- Por favor... – Ele apertou os olhos, trêmulo, abraçando-a com mais força.

- Eu sinto muito... – Ling então o afastou devagar e ajoelhou-se na frente do garoto, segurando-o pelos ombros. – Volte para a vila e acalme-se, antes que a sua ira lhe meta em confusões outra vez. Eu continuarei daqui. Confie em mim.

Sekiya arregalou os olhos, sentindo lágrimas ardentes neles. Derrotado e impotente, pela segunda vez. Segurou as mãos de Ling em seus ombros e as arrancou dali com certa rudeza. Sekiya deu as costas para a ninja e começou a se afastar, em profundo silêncio. Ling, que apenas observava com pena o miúdo, ainda pôde vê-lo se virar uma última vez.

- ...Ele está dormindo no segundo andar, com os outros Bladebreakers.

O menino sussurrou, com um tom de voz tão mortal e vazio quanto a expressão de sua face. Ling sentiu um arrepio, mas nada disse. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça, grata pela informação. Então Sekiya desapareceu.

A porta dos fundos da casa abriu vagarosamente. O vulto preto com formas femininas adentrou, tendo o cuidado de fechá-la em seguida. Seus olhos azuis meia-noite percorreram em volta, analisando os corredores e as passagens daquele lugar. Como uma boa ninja, Ling tinha em mente executar o trabalho que lhe fora confiado da forma padrão: breve, sem deixar rastros, sem ser vista.

Como um fantasma, ela vagou pelos corredores escuros sem verter qualquer barulho. Seguindo a orientação de Sekiya, rumou direto para as escadas. O andar superior continha uma pequena sala e uma única porta - o quarto onde estavam os Bladebreakers. A ninja adentrou-o, silenciosa. Pairou os olhos sobre o rapaz de cabelos bicolores que jazia adormecido ao lado dos outros, com as duas mãos apoiadas atrás da cabeça, uma perna estendida e a outra flexionada.

Ling caminhou até o futon onde ele estava, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. Infiltrou a mão direita dentro da blusa do rapaz, deslizando-os pelo seu peito e descendo até seu abdômen, analisando, procurando, mas não sentia nada que não fosse a pele do rapaz.

**-** "_D-Dranzer..._"

Seus dedos esbarraram contra a peça, que prontamente reagiu. A beyblade escondida havia faiscado e queimado as pontas dos dedos da garota, como se relutasse em ir. Ling arregalou os olhos, sua visão paralisada na face de Kai, temendo que isto o tivesse despertado. Ele não esboçou reação, conquistando um suspiro aliviado da ninja. Esta envolveu a beyblade com os dedos, ignorando a dor causada pelas novas queimaduras e a puxou para fora das roupas do rapaz com o cuidado de quem faz uma cirurgia. Porém, um instante antes de remover a mão de dentro de suas roupas, o garoto subitamente agarrou seu pulso com força. Kai abriu os olhos, virando-se num giro, de modo que pudesse encarar nos olhos e de perto a ninja que estava praticamente sobre ele. O escuro, contudo, não o permitiu enxergá-la com nitidez.

- _"Ele... ele me descobriu!"_ - Ling se assustou, tentando puxar o braço de volta, mas ele a deteve. Então enrigeceu o corpo e paralisou. – _"Maldição..."_

**-** Abra seus ouvidos e escute bem, garota. – Ele apertou mais o braço dela entre os dedos. Ling engoliu um gemido de dor e cerrou os dentes, abaixando a cabeça o máximo que pode, fazendo parte dos cabelos deslizarem para a frente de seu rosto. Sua preocupação no momento era dificultar o máximo possível para que ele a reconhecesse no futuro. – Não importa quem eles mandem, não vou deixar que levem a Dranzer. É melhor você devolvê-la.

Estavam diante de um impasse. E especialmente ela precisava agir rápido, pois a pressão da mão do garoto pausou a circulação sanguínea em seu pulso e a beyblade que segurava estava a queimar seus dedos. Bastou uma pequena distração do garoto e rapidamente a ninja arrancou o braço de dentro da mão dele, sentindo algo cair de seu pulso no processo, porém ignorou isso. Kai revidou, surpreendendo a ninja com um direto de esquerda que Ling sentiu sem reservas no queixo. Não o suficiente para nocauteá-la, todavia, e o garoto fora respondido com uma pancada funda abaixo do peito, que não soube identificar se provindo de um cotovelo ou um joelho.

De qualquer forma, Kai perdeu o ar por alguns segundos, rendendo tempo para que a ninja saltasse para trás, imergindo nas sombras do quarto.

**-** Mise...rável...! - Kai se levantou assim que retomou o fôlego, correu até o interruptor e acendeu a luz, porém ela já não estava mais ali. Ele correu para a janela que encontrou aberta e olhou para a rua, esta igualmente silenciosa e deserta. Incomodados com a luz e o barulho, os outros começaram a acordar.

**-** Aí, desliga essa luz! – Trovejou Daichi, rolando para o lado com o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

**-** Kai, o que houve? – Rei se sentou no futón, esfregando um dos olhos, vendo o colega com os dois braços trêmulos de raiva segurando firme no parapeito da janela.

**-** Uma intrusa entrou na casa, pegou a Dranzer e acabou de fugir! Eu vou atrás dela agora mesmo! - Ele respondeu raivoso, pronto para pular pela janela, porém Rei se levantou muito rápido e o segurou.

**-** Ei, acalme-se Kai! Já era de se esperar que isso iria acontecer.

**-** Diga isso por vocês! São os únicos que se permitiriam terem suas beyblades levadas embaixo dos seus narizes!

**-** Kai, menos que isso, tá legal? – Max sentou-se no futon, também recém acordado e um pouco irritado com o amigo. – Todos nós fomos roubados e queremos nossas beyblades de volta. Vamos começar a procurar por elas amanhã. Agora deite-se e se acalme!

Kai grunhiu e soltou-se de Rei com um movimento brusco. Deu as costas aos dois e apagou a luz, voltando para seu futon, onde sentou-se de cabeça baixa.

**-** ...Façam como quiserem. – Ele sussurrou, olhando para a janela com os cantos dos olhos, por baixo das pontas dos cabelos. – Amanhã eu estou indo buscar a minha Dranzer. Nem pensem em me parar.

Rei e Max assentiram. Max questionou um pouco o colega enquanto Rei saiu do quarto, visando checar se todos no andar debaixo estavam bem. Ninguém havia sequer acordado, então rapidamente ele retornou.

Os dois garotos deitaram e voltaram a dormir. Kai, contudo, permaneceu sentado no futon e com um brilho furioso a lhe decorar os olhos. Ao cerrar os punhos com força, sentiu um objeto sólido entre seus dedos. Kai abriu a mão direita e surpreendeu-se. Preso entre seus dedos, um belo e genuíno bracelete de rubis brilhava intensamente - o mesmo bracelete que enfeitava o pulso da ninja e que devia ter se soltado quando ela puxou o braço com força. Um sorriso sagaz surgiu nos lábios do rapaz enquanto ele apertava aquele bracelete com força dentro da mão. Tinha consigo uma excelente pista para começar a procurar a ladra.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Eu acho que desapontei vocês, Nessa e Ana xD  
Aceito sugestões de como vingar da Ling, hohoho~  
*Foge da Xia*_

_Obrigada às três pelas reviews, elogios e críticas. As partes do Kai são as minhas favoritas de escrever porque sei como vocês gostam dele e porque suas reviews me inspiram!_

_**Anamateia**__: É exatamente esta calça da foto que eu descrevi! Ela tem um nome, mas não sei qual é. Na verdade, ela é uma calça padrão usada por kunoichis. Você pode encontrar ela na Ibuki, na Ayame (Tenchu), na Momiji (Ninja Gaiden) e outras kunoichis conhecidas._

_Já o Hayate, acho que se tiver um personagem de anime que seria parecido com ele, seria o Yu Kanda, de Dr. Gray-Man, se considerá-lo sempre com o cabelo solto e o corpo um pouco mais definido. Mesmo assim não é perfeito... Qual personagem de KoF você achou parecido com ele?_


	5. Capítulo 5 - Fantasmas

_Daqui pra frente, os capítulos passam a ser inéditos. Por isso eu demorarei um pouco mais a atualizar a fic: os capítulos anteriores estavam prontos e eu apenas os editei e adicionei algumas coisas. Tentarei atualizar uma vez por semana ou em torno disto._

_Obrigada a Xia M., Anamateia e Nessa por suas queridas reviews! _

_**Anamateia: **Eu estou usando "Rei" de propósito, porque prefiro escrito assim e, como o som é o mesmo (diferente de Tyson e Takao, por exemplo), me senti confortável para colocar assim. Já a cor da beyblade do Kai foi desatenção mesmo XDDD troquei as bolas. Vou alterar onde estiver errado!  
_

_____Endereço da Playlist: playlist?list=PLeaZK7_X9Vm_uUZWQ0UyFRAPk1IprkIiP_ (Cole este endereço depois do endereço do Youtube com a barra. O site não me deixa colar o link completo.)

* * *

- Ah, volte aqui já!

Ling bradou enquanto corria, perseguindo o vulto azul veloz que já há algum tempo estava lhe dando trabalho. Assim que deixou a casa dos Granger e adentrou a floresta, Ling já não pôde mais resistir às queimaduras em suas mãos e deixou Dranzer cair no chão. Um acidente que lhe custou caro, pois a beyblade azul, assim que tocou o chão, começou a girar por conta própria e disparou a fugir da moça, fazendo zigue-zagues para não ser apanhada.

- Agora não me escapa! - Ela saltou sobre a beyblade encurralada em cima do galho de árvore que ela havia subido. Todavia, estava muito escuro e não enxergou que a árvore era velha. O galho cedeu com o peso de Ling, derrubando a moça sentada no chão e, depois, uma generosa quantidade de folhas secas sobre a cabeça da moça. - Raios! Como pode uma beyblade ser tão endiabrada? E esta árvore de cúmplice! Já estou a ficar sem idéias...

- Tempos difíceis para você, percebo.

A voz masculina e serena chamou a atenção de Ling. A menina terminou de sacodir os cabelos e tirar as folhas do rosto e das roupas para então ver quem estava ali. Hayate estava de pé próximo a ela.

- Hayate-sensei! - A menina sorriu, contente em vê-lo. Mas logo tornou-se séria ao ver que o pé direito do mestre estava sobre Dranzer, pressionando a beyblade capturada contra o solo. Ling corou e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

- É sempre uma experiência divertida vê-la resmungando e sendo desastrada. - Ele sorriu zombeteiro.

- Não estou desastrada! Eu só... eu só estava a ter um treino... - Ling fechou a cara e encheu as bochechas, como criança zangada. Hayate riu baixo, zangando-a mais e então ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Está ferida. - Ele constatou, ainda segurando a mão da jovem depois que ela se levantou. Trouxe o pulso dela com delicadeza contra a parca iluminação da Lua, revelando os dedos femininos queimados. Também havia uma mancha avermelhada ao lado do queixo dela, provinda de algum impacto forte.

- Não são nada, quase não sinto... - Hayate fechou a cara com a resposta teimosa que já esperava e encostou um dedo contra o dela. Ling encolheu e arrancou a mão de volta. - Ouch!

- Vá se tratar na enfermaria e dormir. Mas antes, dê o seu relatório.

Ele cruzou os braços, olhando-a agora com autoridade. Ling sentiu um arrepio, mas respirou fundo. A ninja narrou como os fatos na casa dos Granger se sucederam. Contou que havia encontrado Sekiya, mas nada disse sobre o comportamento violento do garoto. E depois, falou sobre a infiltração e do contratempo que tivera com o dono da beyblade.

- O garoto é... forte. E muito valente, estava determinado em não me deixar trazer a Dranzer. E ele luta, não como um profissional, ou como um suicida... Mas como um sobrevivente. - Um sorriso leve surgiu na face da jovem. Ela se abaixou, usando um pano dobrado para remover a beyblade de debaixo do pé do mestre sem se queimar. - E Dranzer não me deixa tocá-la sem me queimar... Como se relutasse em ser separada de seu mestre. Um estranho e forte laço os une, muito bonito de se ver, até. Agora se entende o porquê de Sekiya e da outra guilda terem tido tantas dificuldades...

- Está insinuando que nós falhamos porque o subestimamos? - Hayate apertou o olhar, olhando-a fixamente.

- Sim... Uma pena. - Ela respondeu, um pouco sem graça.

- Hmm... Tudo bem, está livre para ir agora, Ling. Vou acompanhá-la de volta à vila. Tenho outra criança teimosa para vigiar.

- Fala de Tyson? - Ela arriscou, voltando a olhar para o mestre.

- O próprio.

O mestre resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível, nublando o olhar e franzindo o rosto. Ling achou graça e sorriu, adiantando-se para poder caminhar ao lado dele. Hayate era sério, concentrado e sistemático a grande maior parte do tempo. Mas abaixo desta aparência autoritária havia um rapaz bondoso e preocupado com os outros, e Ling admirava-o por isto. Caminharam por alguns minutos, até que o silêncio convidou a garota a perder-se em pensamentos - especificamente, nas lembranças do encontro conturbado que tivera com Kai. Hayate estranhou a falta do barulho dos passos dela e então se virou para procurá-la. Ela havia ficado alguns passos para trás, parada.

- ...Hayate-sensei?

- Hm?

- Eu... sempre sonhei em encontrá-lo. Em encontrar todos eles. - Ling soava triste. O rosto dela estava baixo, com o olhar perdido na beyblade blindada pelos panos em suas mãos. - Mas não desta forma...

- Kai Hiwatari... Eu me lembro. - O olhar de Hayate tornou-se brando. Ele cruzou os braços. - Você se inspirava justamente nele, quando ainda queria se tornar uma jogadora profissional de beyblade.

- E ainda assim, fui eu a tomar o que ele tinha de mais precioso... - Ela disse, distante. Não estava arrependida, fez porque era necessário. Mas não podia deixar de lamentar a ironia e a terrível primeira impressão que deixara, e que provavelmente dificultaria um futuro relacionamento amistoso com a equipe que tanto admirava, mesmo que eles não a reconhecessem de imediato.

- Que seja você a zelar por ele, então.

- Sen... sensei? - Ling olhou para ele, confusa.

- Considere como a segunda parte da sua tarefa. - Hayate fechou os olhos, esquivando-se do olhar da subalterna dando-lhe as costas. - Se a Dranzer é tão importante para o frangote como diz, você pode tentar se redimir guardando o brinquedo dele com suas próprias mãos. E certificar-se pessoalmente de que nada de mau acontecerá a ele, até chegar o momento de devolver. A partir de agora, a Dranzer passa a ser sua responsabilidade.

- Sim, sensei... - As palavras mornas do mestre trouxeram lentamente a esperança de volta aos olhos da jovem. Ling sorriu com grande graciosidade, e olhou para a beyblade azul em suas mãos. - Eu vou cuidar bem dela. Como se fosse o meu próprio **Angel**...

Hayate apenas acenou com a cabeça. E voltaria a andar, não fosse um soluço assustado de Ling a repescar sua atenção. Ele a olhou por cima dos ombros.

- Oh não... - Ela parecia assustada, olhando para seus braços.

- Ling? - Ele franziu o cenho, atento.

- O bracelete da minha mãe! Eu o perdi! - Ela checou seus braços e roupas por algum tempo, até ser visitada por uma lembrança. Ling arregalou os olhos e paralisou. - ...Foi isto! Foi isto que caiu do meu braço quando Kai me puxou!

- ...Então eu concluo que você tem um problema. - Hayate respondeu, muito frio em sua voz, porém uma expressão preocupada no rosto. - E é melhor agir, antes que Saya descubra. Conhece as regras. Ela pode perdoar que você tenha sido reconhecida por um civil, mas não que tenha deixado pistas, que arrisque expor o segredo e a harmonia da nossa vila...

O rosto de Ling empalideceu. Não era necessário que Hayate lhe advertisse; a menina conhecia bem o rigor com o qual a Mestre fazia valer as regras do clã, independente de quem elas atingissem ou protegessem, e o quão claras elas eram a respeito deste tema. Contudo, o que consternava a garota estava muito além disto. Ling soltou o ar retido nos pulmões e seus olhos azuis meia-noite marejaram, temendo o que possa ter acontecido à jóia.

- Você tem vinte e quatro horas para reaver o seu bracelete. - O mestre passou ao lado da jovem, pousando a mão firme em seu ombro. Olhou-a de perto. - Durante este tempo, vou acobertá-la como puder porque sei o que ele significa para você. Mas passado este tempo, serei obrigado a delatar o acontecido para Saya em nome da segurança do nosso clã.

Ling então respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. E ao abri-los, tinha a coragem e a determinação expostas novamente neles.

- Sim, sensei. - Ela o respondeu com um sorriso leve e ao mesmo tempo valente. - Obrigada por tudo. Eu vou apenas medicar as minhas mãos na enfermaria e já partirei para apanhar o bracelete. A última coisa que quero é prejudicar o clã e as pessoas que me acolheram com tanta boa vontade. Devo-lhes muito.

- Desejo-lhe boa sorte. Sei que fará o seu melhor.

Hayate esboçou quase um sorriso, satisfeito com a firmeza que Ling tinha. Tocou o queixo delicado dela numa carícia terna, como se isto pudesse apagar aquela marca vermelha que ali ainda estava, e então voltou a caminhar, desaparecendo na escuridão. Serviu para descontrair Ling um pouco, que corou e sorriu, pois aquele toque sempre a inundava com uma estranha segurança. E então a jovem olhou para a beyblade em suas mãos, e depois para o caminho rumo à metrópole. Precisava agir.

**...**

- Rooonc... Nham nham... Esse almoço está maravilhoso!... O que?... Não pode ser! Daichi! Você comeu tudo, seu encosto! DAICHI!

O garoto arregalou os olhos bruscamente, despertado pelo próprio grito que fez vibrar as finas paredes amadeiradas. O impulso subconsciente o fez sentar-se de uma vez sobre o futon, seus nervos ainda a latejar com as reminiscências do sonho prévio. O campeão percorreu o olhar em volta, reconhecendo o local.

- Mas que droga. Nem em sonhos o Daichi me larga...

Não. Não estava em casa, não estava no horário de almoço e nem estava na presença de Daichi e de seu avô. Seu olhar entristeceu levemente com a visão daquele quarto espaçoso e arcaico com ares de prisão. Segundo o relógio sobre um dos cômodos, era pouco mais que 4h da manhã. O garoto abaixou a cabeça e a franja azulada abraçou-lhe a frente do rosto. Agora que estava sozinho, perdido entre desconhecidos e indiretamente ameaçado, Tyson sentia saudades do baixinho que lhe endiabrava a cabeça. Então apertou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar estes pensamentos que em nada o ajudariam.

- ...Odeio acordar cedo. Quer saber? Estou morrendo de fome, vou procurar algo para comer.

Aborrecido, ele se levantou e saiu do quarto. Pelo pouquíssimo que andara pelo dojo na noite passada era possível reconhecer alguns caminhos e tivera o cuidado de memorizar especialmente aquele que levava para onde os criados cozinhavam. Tyson caminhava nas pontas dos pés, indesejoso em acordar os ninjas, mas parou assim que escutou um barulho de passos e vislumbrou uma sombra se movendo pelos corredores.

- "_Tem alguém acordado a essa hora? Quem deve ser?_"

Tratou rápido de esconder atrás de um dos corredores, espionando o indivíduo. Ele era bastante alto, mesmo para um adulto. A maior parte de seu corpo era coberta pelos trajes típicos locais, e chamou a atenção do garoto pelo aspecto de extrema magreza exibida nas poucas partes descobertas. Sua cabeça ovalada carecia cabelos nas laterais, tendo-o apenas na parte de cima, sendo pretos e completamente arrepiados para trás. Onde era careca, haviam tatuagens negras. Não possuia sobrancelhas, e seus olhos eram angulados e finos, amarelos, demoníacos. O indivíduo carregava firme em uma das mãos o que parecia ser uma shuriken gigante, grande o suficiente para substituir livremente uma espada numa batalha corpo a corpo. Tyson assustou-se com aquela aparência cadavérica e esquisita, mas principalmente por ele estar armado e caminhando em direção ao quarto de Saya.

- "_Um invasor!"_ - Tyson apanhou a primeira arma que encontrou encostada em uma das paredes: uma vassoura. – _"Aquela suja trapaceira não merece, mas vou dar um jeito nele! Quem sabe sendo útil me deixem ir embora desse lugar."_

O campeão seguiu o desconhecido de uma distância considerável, sempre se escondendo nas esquinas dos corredores. O indivíduo apenas fez seu caminho até a porta dos aposentos da Mestre, abriu devagar e entrou. Tyson correu para trás de alguns arbustos no jardim, tendo uma visão melhor da porta estando ali. Manteve-se aposto com a vassoura.  
Entrementes, dentro do quarto, Saya estava sentada sobre os joelhos sobre o futon. O traje pesado de Mestre havia sido substituído pelo Haori branco simples que utilizava ao dormir – com exceção das longas faixas vermelhas que, por um algum motivo até então desconhecido, nunca abandonavam seus pulsos. O longo cabelo louro estava solto e desalinhado, espalhado atrás de suas costas. Suzumaru estava deitado no chão ao seu lado, com a cabeça repousando sobre uma perna da dona, porém os olhos fixos e atentos na direção do visitante. Ela estava acordada e parecia esperar o indivíduo – gesticulou assim que ele adentrou os aposentos, permitindo-o que ele se sentasse no chão ao lado de seu futon. O indivíduo se sentou com as pernas cruzadas em posição de lótus, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos abertos e inclinou bastante a cabeça numa reverência respeitosa.

- ...Mestre... e-eu trago as... informações... que me pediu.

Do lado de fora, Tyson ficou curioso. De onde estava era possível escutar sutilmente a conversa. O rapaz não era um ladrão como imaginara, mas algo interessante iniciava ali. O indivíduo retirou um envelope preto de dentro da manga do uniforme e o estendeu para a mestre. Ela o pegou, desabotoou e começou a folhear os papéis ali acondicionados.

- Como... como pode... ver... os Ozumu estão se... se m-movendo. ...Eu ouvi... através do próprio líder... que alguns ninjas deles já... já se... se instalaram em T... T... Tóquio. Eu in... investiguei e encontrei... três ou quatro p... pessoas... fazendo encomendas eem uma... l-loja... loja de armas antigas. O... o dono da loja... disse que... que são colecionadores.

- _"Huh?... Ozumu?"_- Tyson até então jamais ouvira escutar este nome. Como também não sabia da existência da Hyogikai até o dia anterior. Ouvir o indivíduo exigia paciência, pois ele parecia ter um problema na voz que lhe retardava a fala.

- Eles estão cada vez menos criativos. - Ela zombou, seca, enquanto folheava os papéis. - Mas não devem ser subestimados. Há a possibilidade de saberem que estaríamos observando e o fato de encomendarem armas ser apenas uma mensagem de aviso para nós. Ao menos já trouxemos para a vila a grande maioria das beyblades que residiam nesta região. Enquanto estiverem aqui, as feras-bit estarão a salvo.

- _"O que ela acabou de dizer?!" _- Tyson franziu o olhar. - _"Que roubou as beyblades para mantê-las seguras de algo? Que bobagem!"_

- ...Sim, senhora... Depois da... aurora... eu voltarei para a ci... cidade... e saberei do paradeiro... do...

Ele parou de falar de repente e virou o rosto na direção da porta. Suzumaru também moveu as orelhas rapidamente, erguendo a cabeça da coxa da Mestre. Saya ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando a súbita pausa, alheia aos ruídos estranhos que somente os ouvidos extra-aguçados de Iruga e Suzumaru captavam. O rapaz trouxe um dedo para a frente da boca, pedindo silêncio para a Mestre e então foi até a porta.

- Argh, mato maldito! - Tyson havia escorregado e caído por cima dos arbustos, lutando para se livrar dos galhos espinhosos que o prenderam pelas roupas. Tomou impulso e rolou de volta para o seu esconderijo atrás das folhas. - Estranho... As vozes dentro do quarto sumiram...

O campeão engatinhou devagar para a frente, visando aproximar-se mais do quarto. Todavia, uma beyblade negra cortou o ar em sua direção e cravou no chão à sua frente, impedindo que ele prosseguisse qualquer centímetro.

- _"Droga! Ele me descobriu!"_ - Tyson arregalou os olhos, gritou e se jogou para trás. A beyblade era idêntica a de Saya, exceto pela figura exposta no bit-chip. A porta do quarto se abriu em um rompante e o indivíduo desconhecido estava lá, fitando Tyson nos olhos. O campeão devolveu o olhar, paralisado. - _"Quem, ou que, afinal de contas... é ele?"_

- Quem está nos espionando, Iruga? - A Mestre perguntou. Os fundos do quarto onde estava não lhe davam visão além da porta.

- ...Nin... ninguém. - Após uma duradora e assombrosa troca de olhares, Iruga tornou a fechar a porta, desta vez lacrando-a bem para que nenhum som fosse audível do lado de fora. Tyson ainda pôde escutar as últimas palavras do rapaz. - ...Era só um... um cachorro.

- Um ca... CA... CACHORRO?! - Tyson gritou, partindo a vassoura nas duas mãos. - QUEM DIABOS É UM CA-

Seu surto furioso foi interrompido quando o campeão sentiu uma lufada de vento soprar em suas costas, uma mão forte tapar-lhe a boca e em seguida seu corpo, agarrado por um outro maior, viajar pelo ar até o outro lado do jardim, longe do alcance da visão de todos. Fração de segundo suficiente para salvá-lo de ser descoberto por Saya – que desta vez abriu a porta pessoalmente. Zangada e atenta, ela olhou em volta, mas não encontrou ninguém.

- Hmpf. Tenho certeza que escutei alguém... - E logo a fechou novamente, retornando para dentro do quarto.

Do outro lado do jardim, Tyson debatia-se freneticamente para se soltar de quem fosse que o havia agarrado. Seu pedido fora atendido e o garoto fora arremessado violentamente contra o chão, cravando o queixo nos ladrilhos.

- Ow! Quem você pensa que é para fazer isso comigo?! - O garoto rolou para ficar de frente para o seu agressor e prontamente se assustou com a figura aborrecida e autoritária do ninja de longos cabelos pretos. – Ha... Hayate!

- Você é um idiota? Um louco? Ou por acaso já desistiu de voltar para os seus amigos e agora quer morrer?!

- Você não dorme nunca?!

Tyson fora respondido com um par de mãos fortes a agarrar-lhe pelo pescoço das vestes e então erguê-lo a uma altura considerável, sem muito esforço aparente. Hayate sentiu uma profunda vontade de esganar o moleque, porém controlou-se.

- Ei ei ei! Me coloque no chão! Não é nada disso! Eu só...! - Tyson debatia-se, agitando os braços. A irritação em Hayate era tamanha que chegava a convencer o garoto de que ele fizera algo realmente errado. Tyson parou e virou a cara. – Meh! Eu encontrei aquele cara estranho andando pelo dojo, achei que era um ladrão!

- O rapaz que você viu entrando no dojo enquanto todos dormiam se chama Iruga. Você nunca o viu antes porque ele raramente aparece onde há outras pessoas. Ele é responsável por buscar informações secretas que são entregues apenas para a Mestre. Qualquer pessoa que tenha acesso a essas informações sem ser autorizado por ela é encarcerado no nosso porão e submetido a um procedimento cerebral para perder as memórias recentes. Você estaria catatônico em poucas horas se Saya o tivesse visto!

- Eu... não sabia...

Os olhos do garoto tremeram diante a revelação. Cada pequena descoberta que fazia sobre aquele grupo misterioso apenas reforçava a sua confusão e a sua vontade de fugir. Em um momento roubam beyblades dos jogadores da cidade; no outro, dizem ser para um bem maior; e num terceiro momento, submetem seus membros a cirurgias ilegais e tenebrosas. Tyson sentiu seu estômago enjoar, cobrindo a boca com uma mão.

- Não precisa ficar com medo. - Percebendo o impacto negativo de suas palavras no garoto, Hayate se acalmou aos poucos. Colocou-o no chão, fechou os olhos, cruzou os braços e virou as costas. - Apenas seja mais prudente em seus atos. Espionar uma conversa alheia é perigoso e errado de qualquer forma – temos larga experiência nisso para garantir. Não é sempre que eu vou estar aqui e com bondade para te proteger.

Hayate então partiu. Tyson permaneceu sentado onde estava, seus punhos cerrados e seu olhar fixo no chão, entendendo agora o porquê da "ofensa" de Iruga: o ninja havia mentido para protegê-lo, e isto fez o garoto sentir-se um pouco mal pelo seu comportamento. Os últimos acontecimentos ecoavam em sua mente, principalmente o que ouvira de dentro do quarto da líder.

- "_Então esse grupo esconde realmente segredos importantes..."_ - Ele pensou, voltando o rosto discretamente na direção do dito quarto. - _"O que é esse tal de Ozumu que eles falavam? Eu preciso descobrir... Pode ser a minha única chance de sair daqui."_

**...**

- Como assim, "não há nada que possa ser feito"?!

Um indignado Rei bateu as duas mãos contra o balcão, sua voz ferina ecoando pelo interior do distrito policial. Assim que os primeiros raios solares surgiram, Max, Kenny e Hilary decidiram procurar o auxílio de oficiais, não apenas para examinar a questão do roubo das beyblades, mas também para encontrar Tyson, que já estava há mais de vinte e quatro horas desaparecido. Contudo...

- Eu sinto muito, garoto. – O policial explicou, sentado do outro lado do balcão com as duas mãos atrás da cabeça e os pés cruzados sobre a mesa. – Enquanto não tivermos nenhum progresso no caso do roubo das beyblades, não podemos compartilhar nenhuma informação para não correr o risco de atrapalhar as investigações. Quanto ao seu amigo, vou instruir uma equipe para iniciar as buscas, mas vocês também não podem participar delas.

- E por que?! – Hilary insistiu, tão indignada quanto o outro.

- Para não atrapalhar as investigações! – Ele respondeu e acendeu o charuto.

- Você só pode estar brincando! É de um garoto, um neto e um grande amigo nosso que estamos falando e que pode estar correndo risco de vida! – Ela trovejou.

- Exatamente. Fiquem na delegacia, logo um oficial virá colher o depoimento de vocês.

- Como vocês podem ser tão inúteis?! – Hilary explodiu, pronta para pular o balcão e subir no pescoço do oficial, mas Rei a segurou.

- Esqueça, Hilary, eles devem estar muito ocupados para não quererem ajudar a gente ou ajudar o Tyson. – Max concluiu, cuja indignação e seriedade raramente se via no garoto.

- Eu não entendo! O Tyson é famoso no mundo inteiro! O fato dele estar desaparecido devia causar repercussão internacional! – Ela desabafava, enquanto gradativamente o grupo deixava o distrito policial e retornava para as ruas.

- Bom, eu não vou esperar de braços cruzados. – Rei seguia andando ao lado dela e dos outros. - Vamos deixar que a polícia faça o trabalho dela, e nós faremos o nosso. Devem existir outras coisas que podemos fazer para encontrá-lo.

- Ei! Que tal se entrássemos em contato com a Ming Ming? – A sugestão, é claro, veio de Kenny, que logou corou feito pimenta e colocou as mãos no rosto. – Ela é linda, talentosa, meiga...

- ... Chefe. – Hilary apertou o olhar, corando feito ele, porém de raiva.

- ...e famosa! – Ele se assustou com a colega que parecia puxar o ar feito um dragão e concluiu. – Ela pode transmitir uma nota na imprensa e pedir que os fãs ajudem a encontrá-lo.

- Eu não sei, Chefe... – Rei indagou. – A polícia pode ter razão em achar que é prejudicial atrair muita atenção para o caso do Tyson. Não sabemos onde ele está e nem com quem está. Se ele foi mesmo raptado, não sabemos como essas pessoas podem reagir.

- O que sugere, Rei? – Max questionou.

- Bom, os outros ficaram em casa tomando conta do Sr. Granger e vigiando o telefone caso alguém ligue com alguma pista, ou mesmo os bandidos peçam resgate. Vamos investigar os locais onde o Tyson esteve antes de desaparecer. O mercado e o parque... E vamos confiar no Kai. A única pista que temos está com ele, ele disse que nos avisaria assim que descobrisse algo relevante sobre aquele bracelete.

- Ainda é difícil de acreditar que entraram na casa do Sr. Granger, roubaram a Dranzer e fugiram assim, tão facilmente... – Hilary suspirou. – Eu nem percebi nada! O Kai estava mais ranzinza do que de costume logo cedo. Esse indivíduo podia ter machucado alguém!

- Não há dúvida de que eles sabem o que fazem. – Rei, que então parou de caminhar e olhou para cima, encarando o céu com preocupação notável em sua expressão. - Eu espero, por tudo que é sagrado... que o Tyson esteja bem.

**…**

- Água, senhor?

O garoto de cabelos bicolores abriu os olhos e mirou o ambulante que o havia abordado. Um movimento positivo com a cabeça e o vendedor abriu a caixa de isopor para que o garoto apanhasse uma garrafa, recebeu o pagamento e foi embora. O rapaz voltou a se encostar no banco, esvaziando a garrafa aos poucos enquanto seu olhar viajava na paisagem metropolitana além da janela de vidro do metrô suspenso.

Kai havia despertado bastante cedo naturalmente, mesmo com a experiência conturbada durante a madrugada que atrasou seu sono. Era acostumado a isso graças à infância caótica que tivera na Abadia Balkov, onde os treinos o ocupavam além da madrugada e recomeçavam antes do raiar do Sol. Ao sair, encontrara com Rei, o único acordado na casa dos Granger, que se exercitava no quintal ensaiando alguns movimentos de Kung Fu. Ao ser indagado sobre o que faria, Kai explicou que sairia em busca de informações sobre o bracelete deixado pela ninja e concordou em entrar contato assim que encontrasse algo relevante. E então, tomou as ruas.

Isto fora há cerca de sete horas atrás, e agora já era horário de almoço. Durante este tempo, o garoto viajara para vários pontos da cidade onde sabia estarem localizadas as joalherias de maior destaque da cidade. Nenhum funcionário soube dizer nada relevante sobre a jóia, exceto que era peça única. Aí vinham as insistências empolgadas dos vendedores em comprar a jóia, o que geralmente levava a um Kai zangado, deixando pessoas falando sozinhas e batendo as portas ao sair das lojas.

O último indivíduo que consultou, todavia, lhe deu orientações promissoras. Ele havia reconhecido alguns detalhes específicos no bracelete e, apesar de não saber a quem pertencia, sabia quem o havia fabricado. Kai agora se encontrava dentro deste metrô que o levaria até o canto oposto da cidade, seguindo o endereço fornecido pelo joalheiro. Desembarcou na estação e um último ônibus o deixou num bairro periférico tangente à metrópole, cercado de edificações pequenas, ruas ladrilhadas e florestas.

Kai seguiu até o endereço anotado. Era uma casa japonesa antiga e pequena, bastante humilde, com as paredes e chão já sentindo as avarias do tempo. O garoto pulou o cercado raso e adentrou o estabelecimento, olhando em volta, curioso.

- Boa tarde, meu rapaz! - Um senhor prontamente o recebeu, enquanto mexia na panela suspensa no fogão de lenhas. Ele era bastante velho, seu corpo retorcido com a idade precisava se apoiar numa bengala de madeira. - Que surpresa adorável, há muitos dias não recebo uma visita tão jovem em meu humilde casebre.

Kai apertou um olho, confuso. Joalheiros costumavam ser bem arranjados financeiramente e este velho mal parecia ter sequer quem cuidasse dele.

- Matsuhide Chen?

- Ora, nos conhecemos? - o velho questionou, animado.

- Nem um pouco. Estou com pressa, preciso saber se reconhece isto. - Kai se aproximou do velho sentado no centro da salinha, abaixou na sua frente e abriu a mão. Os olhos comprimidos de Chen expandiram-se além das rugas ao ver o bracelete de rubis que brilhava com beleza sobre a palma do garoto.

- Oh, mas é claro! Uma das minhas mais antigas peças! Mas, por que você está com ele? Eu achei que ele estivesse perdido para sempre.

- Perdido? - Kai indagou, interessado. - Quer dizer que ele foi _roubado_de você?

- Quero dizer que a senhora que o comprou já não está mais entre nós e esse bracelete havia sumido do inventário dela. Como você o encontrou?

- Digamos que eu tenha achado na rua, e que estava a procura do dono para devolver. - Ele sussurrou e cruzou os braços, frio e convincente em sua mentira.

- Ora, muito honrado de sua parte. Você parece mesmo ser um bom garoto. - O velho sorriu, atraindo um olhar de certa forma vazio de Kai. Ele voltou a mexer a panela. - É muito assustador que, depois de anos, esse bracelete tenha reaparecido assim, do nada... e no meio da rua!

- O que mais pode me dizer sobre a mulher que o comprou? - Ele inquiriu, objetivo.

- Muitas coisas! Sente-se, meu rapaz. Você já almoçou? Estou terminando um ensopado muito bom, podemos conversar enquanto comemos. Que tal?

Kai estava com a recusa pronta nos lábios, indesejoso em perder tempo com as trivialidades do velho. Mas o sorriso largo que o velho exibia, provavelmente devido à companhia que há muito tempo ele parecia não ter sequer para dividir uma refeição, pareceu amansar o garoto. Um sorriso sutil apareceu por trás da franja pontuda e cinzenta do rapaz, que percebeu estar com fome depois que a busca o fez pular todas as refeições do dia. Ele movimentou a cabeça, concordando.

Chen começou falando sobre si próprio. Era um joalheiro famoso no norte do país, mas a ambição em ampliar seus negócios o fizeram se mudar para o centro. A competição com outras marcas patrocinadas mostrou-se dura e eventualmente Chen faliu, mesmo sendo muito talentoso. Ele se mudou para a periferia e abriu um armazém comum de suprimentos, mas continuou a esculpir jóias para quem encomendasse. Dentre seus clientes desta época difícil, estava...

- **Miya.** - Ele disse o nome com ternura, enquanto mexia a sopa na tigela para esfriar. - **Miya Akimoto**. Como era bonita e fina esta moça. A memória deste velho já está gasta e não funciona direito, mas lembro-me dela como se fosse ontem. Miya era arqueóloga, estava iniciando suas pesquisas e vivia sempre muito ocupada. Mas mesmo assim, ela gostava de vir aqui conversar. Poucas pessoas ricas e bem colocadas na vida dariam importância para um velhote fracassado como eu. Um dia ela resolveu se casar e encomendou um bracelete. Este mesmo que você encontrou...

- Hm. Isto foi há quanto tempo? - Kai o interrompeu pela primeira vez, assim que o velho fez outra pausa para tomar um gole da sopa.

- Há uns dezoito anos atrás. - Ele sorriu. - Se estivesse viva, Miya estaria hoje com uns quarenta anos de idade, eu acho.

- E não conhece nenhuma outra pessoa que possa estar relacionada a ela e à jóia? Um filho... ou _filha_. - Kai arriscou, fechando os olhos e saboreando a sopa.

- Oh, sim. Miya teve de fato uma filha. Eu acho que ainda tenho uma foto, me dê um minuto para procurar.

O velho deixou a tigela sobre a mesinha e se levantou, vagaroso como conseguia, indo até os fundos da casa. Voltou alguns minutos depois com um álbum grosso e antigo em mãos.

- Aqui está. - Ele sentou novamente, destacou uma fotografia em especial do livro e a entregou para o garoto de cabelos bicolores. - Eu costumo fotografar meus clientes usando as jóias para manter um portfólio e para me lembrar deles. Esta foto foi tirada na última vez em que vi Miya. Neste dia, ela tinha me procurado para polir o bracelete e trouxe com ela a pequenina que está na foto.

Kai o escutou até o fim para só então olhar a foto em sua mão. Os olhos rubros e atentos do garoto refletiram a imagem simples de mãe e filha abraçadas e sorridentes. Na foto, Miya, reconhecível pela maquiagem leve e pelas vestes sofisticadas, estava sentada num banco de madeira. Sentada seu colo estava uma menina por volta de seus quatro anos de idade, apoiando as duas mãozinhas sobre os joelhos. Olhos azuis meia-noite, grandes e vivos, miravam a lente com visível alegria e ternura. E, sim, tinha longos cabelos negros, espalhados à sua volta como os de uma boneca e a franja presa ao lado do rosto por uma presilha em forma de asa. Miya a abraçava por baixo dos bracinhos miúdos e de uma forma que o bracelete de rubis em seu pulso direito ficasse bem exposto e evidenciado - esta era, afinal, a finalidade da foto.

- Esta garota... - Um sorriso sagaz surgiu nos lábios do garoto, que olhava atento para a foto.

- Hoje ela teria uns quinze ou dezesseis, eu acho. - Chen sorriu, advinhando a pergunta que o garoto faria.

- É provável que Miya tenha deixado a jóia para ela. - O garoto se levantou num rompante, fechando o bracelete na mão. - Eu vou procurá-la agora mesmo!

- Receio que esteja enganado. Infelizmente, a garotinha da foto... também já morreu.

Kai arregalou os olhos, voltando-os como um raio para o velho. Chen abaixou a cabeça, melancólico. Continuou a contar assim que percebeu o olhar inquisitivo e muito frustrado do garoto interrogando-o.

- Aconteceu alguns anos depois que esta foto foi tirada. O que eu sei é apenas o que a família me contou. Depois que Miya morreu, vítima de uma cobra venenosa durante uma de suas expedições, Ling surtou e fugiu do acampamento onde estavam... e nunca mais foi vista. As autoridades e a família procuraram exaustivamente por ela dentro e fora do Japão por anos, até encontrarem partes das roupas dela numa floresta. Já faz três anos que as leis locais decretaram Ling como morta, apesar de nunca terem encontrado o seu corpo. Nenhuma criança de pouco mais de dez anos de idade seria capaz de sobreviver tanto tempo em segredo nas florestas, sozinha e perdida, com fome, frio, sede e animais perigosos em volta...

- Você tem certeza disto? - Kai indagava em um tom mais alto pela primeira vez, alarmando o velho. - De que sua memória é confiável e esta pessoa que ouviu falar que desapareceu é a mesma garota da foto?

- Sim. Miya só teve uma filha... - Chen apertou os olhos, estranhando a rudeza súbita do garoto que outrora parecia tão calmo. - O que aconteceu, meu jovem? Parece que há algo mais além do bracelete que o consterna.

- Impressão sua. - Kai deu as costas para o homem, antes que a perspicácia dele o lesse por completo. O tom de voz frio retornou ao garoto. - ...Algo mais que possa me dizer sobre a jóia, Chen?

- Hum, eu acho que isto era tudo. A menos que queira saber detalhes técnicos, sabe, de material e forja.

- Não é necessário. Posso ficar com a foto?

- Oh, sim, sim. Se ela for ajudá-lo...

- Obrigado... Pelo almoço e pelas informações. Você me foi de grande ajuda. - Kai o olhou por cima do ombro, esboçando um meio sorriso que ficou de certa forma invisível. Sentia que devia isto a ele, depois de todo o contratempo que tivera com outros joalheiros imprestáveis. Então andou resoluto e apressado em direção à porta.

- Oh, fico contente com isto. Vá em paz, meu jovem. - Chen sorriu, acenando para ele devagar.

Assim que deixou o casebre, o garoto caminhou alguns passos e então parou de repente, com o olhar fixo no chão. E ficou assim por um tempo, tentando organizar os pensamentos.

- "_Que confusão. Quem afinal de contas, ou o que, é esta pessoa que raptou você, Dranzer?_" - Kai estreitou os olhos. E então fitou mais uma vez a foto, alternando o olhar entre a garotinha e o bracelete no pulso da mãe. - _"Se o que eu estiver pensando for correto, então algo muito mais grave do que se imagina deve estar por trás desta história... E meus instintos não falham."_

Ele permaneceu parado, até ser tragado de volta de seus pensamentos com um impacto inofensivo, porém irritante, em suas costas. Ele olhou por cima do ombro, com um único olho púrpuro e brilhante à vista, mirando os dois garotos que o haviam atingido por acidente com a bola com a qual brincavam, fazendo-os recuarem com medo. Kai respirou fundo, guardando a foto e o bracelete e saindo dali de vez. Tinha uma longa viagem de volta a fazer.

**…**

Rei, Max, Hilary e Kenny faziam as buscas por evidências na avenida comercial. Já haviam abordado quase todos os mercadores locais e algumas pessoas, mostrando-lhes fotos, perguntando se haviam visto ou ouvido falar qualquer coisa do garoto que havia desaparecido no dia anterior. Colheram algumas informações, mas nenhuma muito relevante até o momento.

Até que viram um indivíduo conhecido emergir por entre a multidão que saia da estação de metrô. O grupo correu até ele, recebendo-o no caminho.

- Kai! Finalmente você voltou. - Rei o cumprimentou.

- Então, descobriu alguma coisa? - Hilary questionou logo em seguida.

- Nada muito grave. - Ele respondeu com tranquilidade e mostrou a foto para os colegas. A da mulher com a filha no colo e o bracelete evidenciado em seu pulso. - ...Exceto que fui roubado por um fantasma.

- Fan... fantasma?!

A reação de espanto foi comum. Kenny assustou-se e ficou azul, pulando atrás de Hilary, mas a própria menina estava perplexada o suficiente para não dar uma bronca no pequeno cientista. Kai tinha uma história intrigante para contar.

_Continua..._


End file.
